You are my one and only
by meggie1tr
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if its really bad. This is a story about Linda and her life. Please leave a comment and enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

As she was sat in her dark, cold cell, she thought about the last few

weeks and what had happened. To be honest she didn't really know. She

was just leaving the school, like any other normal day, she was tired

and upset over the Michael situation, and that's when she saw him. He

was walking mindlessly out of the school doors and she just saw red.

She put her foot down and _**BANG**_ he was on the floor with blood gushing

from his head and just about breathing.

"we could off been so good together, Michael" she said to him as he

was led there helplessly. She looked at him one last time then walked

away with a real buzz from punishing him. She obviously regretted

what had happened, but Michael wouldn't even listen to her side of the

story and the news she had to tell him.

"Michael are you sure your okay?" asked Tom. "your miles away again."

"Yes, sorry. I'm fine, just thinking about some things." "Okay, well

if your sure, Sian how many more people are coming up from Rochdale

for a trial run?" As Sian and Tom carried on talking about the move to

Scotland and how the school was getting on, Michael carried on

thinking, he couldn't concentrate, his mind was on Linda and the day she

had got arrested. Linda was his oldest and dearest friend and deep

down he new why she ran him over. It was because ever since she had

joined the school he had been unfriendly and treated her badly, he

could see what it was doing to her, but didn't have the time or energy

to be friendly and sort out what was going on because of the problems with

Sian and the school until that day she reached breaking point and took action.

He couldn't stop thinking about her in that cell all on her own

because of what he did to her, that her being someone he used to call

his best friend. He new he had to get her out, and fast!

"Oi Radleigh, pack your bags, your leaving!" said the fierce looking

prison guard. "What? Why? Where am I going?" said a surprised Linda.

"Dont ask stupid questions, you know full well where your going!" "No I don't!

Am I getting moved to a different prison, what did I done wrong?"

"Don't be silly your leaving, getting out, got a free card. I cant make it any

simpler can I? now hurry up and pack, you've got 5 minutes!" She didn't need

to be told twice, she grabbed her few things and stuffed them into her little

bag. She was out them doors faster than you could say 'hit and run.' As she

walked out to the gate she sighed a huge sigh of relief, she didn't know what

she was doing out of prison, but she new someone who did and decided to go off

and find him, but not just to find out why he had let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know what she was doing out of prison, but she new someone who did and decided to go off and find him, but not just to find out why he had let her go...

First she went to her brothers to collect Roger.

"Linda, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Joe.

"Long story" she replayed. "Wheres Roger?"

"Umm, come in for a bit."

"I can't, i don't have time, just get him for me then I can go."

"Well, Umm, he's in a box, I'll go get him." Joe said awkwardly.

"What? Whys he in a box, I new it was a bad idea leaving him with you, Where's his cage and food?"

"Linda! Roger died, I didn't know what to do with him so I just put him in a box for you. I'm sorry!"

"Right, well, Umm, can you get me him please" Linda said close to tears.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"No, like I said I have to go somewhere."

Michael was sure he had made the right decision. She didn't deserve to be in prison. He thought about it night after night for weeks, but he had finally managed to do it. He dropped the charges against Linda. He wanted to speak to her, to apologise for what had happened, but by the time he had rung the prison, they said Linda had already left. He then waited hoping she would come and track him down to so he could see her again, but no it had been a week since he dropped the charges and he hadn't heard a word from her. To be honest he didn't blame her but deep, but down he wanted her to come.

What Michael didn't know was that Linda was trying to find him. First, she went to the school to find out by a local that the school had been shut down and had been set back up again but he didn't know where. Ever since she had been on the phone to everyone Michael new, trying to find out where he was. But no one new or if they did they wouldn't tell the bunny boiler mad woman who ran him over.

She logged on to Facebook to see a picture of all the staff and kids on there fist day. She just imagined herself there, she wasn't just missing Michael, she was missing the kids and staff as well, she may of been a cow and made out she hated them, but deep down she liked every single one of them, even Grantley! She was just about to log of when something caught her eye, a sign that said 'Greenock, Scotland'

She packed her bags and bought a one way plane ticket to Scotland. She was going to leave in the morning and wasn't coming back as she had something that would shock everyone, especially Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

She packed her bags and bought a one way plane ticket to Scotland...

She woke up early the next morning, went and got ready then had breakfast. She was ready by 8.30 but, her plane wasn't due to leave until 10 so she put on a bit of make up and then left. After 2 hours next to a snoring man, two gossipping old ladies and a kid kicking her chair from behind, Linda final made it to Scotland. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly so took a taxi to the school.

Michael was in the middle of his weekly assembly, and half the kids and Grantley were falling to sleep.

"We started a school up in Scotland for you, so we want you to come in everyday and give 100%. We can't give you a education if you don't turn up for every lesson everyday."

"It's a shame he didn't turn up everyday" Grantley said to tom.

"Well, he's got something on his mind, he's not been okay for weeks" Tom said sticking up for Michael.

"That's no excuse he'd yell at any of us if we said that."

"Right off you go to your first lesson" Michael said, seeing that most of the kids were falling asleep.

Linda looked at her watch and saw that's it was 11.30. That was the kids break time and she didn't want anyone to see her before Michael did or that would ruin her big come back. She was going to wait till the end of day so Michael would still be in school just about to leave but, all the kids and staff will be gone but, what Linda didn't know was that Michael was holding a meeting for all the kids and staff about a school, trip he was planning.

*RING!* The bell had just rung.

"Perfect" Linda said to herself, she re did her make up and was now ready to see Michael. She took a deep breath and walked up to reception.

"Hi, is Mr Byrne here?"

"Yes he's a bit busy at the moment but, I can pass a message on book an appointment for you, he's free on Tuesday if that's okay" Said a smiling Secretary.

"No, I need to speak to him now, I used to work here, He knows you I am. Where is he." Said Linda getting stressed.

"Like I said, he's busy at the moment but, if you wait for and hour or two you might be able to catch him."

"No don't bother I'll come back later." Linda stormed off but, just as she was about to walk out of the door she herd Michael's voice and couldn't stop herself. She walked up to the door, breathed and walked in.

"The trip will be on the 4Th and we wi.., Linda?" Gasped a shocked Michael.

Everyone turned round and stared at Linda.

"Surprise!" she said,

All the pupils from Waterloo road new what had happened as Michael had to inform them that Linda wouldn't be teaching them any more and why as the all liked and worked well with her, but others didn't know who she was or what she was doing here.

"Whats she doing out?" asked a surprised Tom. He looked at Michael.

"Well that's what I wanted to know" replied Linda "And, I needed to tell you about this seeming as you wouldn't talk to me on the phone." She pointed down to her bulging belly. She was pregnant. Michael glared at her, he stormed down the stairs, grabbed hold of her arm and led her to his office!


	4. Chapter 4

"I needed to tell you about this seeming as you wouldn't talk to me on the phone." She pointed down to her bulging belly. She was pregnant...

"ouch! Get of my arm! Your hurting me!" Said and angry Linda. She expected Michael to be angry but, not this angry or he wouldn't of let her out of prison.

He pushed her into his office and got out a large bottle of whiskey.

"I would offer you a bit but you can't cause of. Well, you know" and nodded towards her bump. Don't get him wrong he did want to see Linda to apologise but he wasn't expecting this. "Congratulations, when are you due?"

"Don't mess about Michael, just get to the point." Linda said knowing what he was going to ask.

"Fine, Is it mine?" Michael said half hoping it wasn't.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked looking down.

"Yes, Michael I don't go sleeping with every man I meet." Linda said a bit narked.

"Well, what about chalky?"

"What about him, a lovely guy but no, I wouldn't!"

There was a Knock at the door. It was Tom.

"Is everything okay, Christine's finishing the assembly."

"Yes, umm. Can you take Linda to the door please, She's just leaving weren't you." Michael announced.

"No, I got no where to go, I've lost my credit card and I didn't get another Plane ticket." Linda said wondering what she was going to do.

"Well, your going to have to find some other way of getting home wont you." Michael said harshly and led her out to the door and walked back to his office to where Tom was standing.

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh I mean I know everything she's done and all but, she's pregnant and if anything happened to her or the baby you'll never live it down mate."

"I don't care, I can't have her live for me, not even for a night and if your just going to stand there and make me feel bad you can go as well." He pointed to the door and poured himself his 3rd glass of whiskey.

Tom went to find Linda and saw her stood outside in the rain and wind with just a little dress on shivering.

"Your gonna get a cold out here" he said taking his jacket of and putting it round her shoulders and saw that she had been crying.

"Ha! well doesn't matter does it. I'm off home now anyway. You wont have to worry."

"I thought you didn't have any money on you, how you gonna get any?" asked Tom.

"Dunno" Linda sniffed. "I'll have to sleep with someone, then ask them for a lift won't I" she said then looked at Tom.

They both laughed at the idea.

"Well, why don't you some back to mine till you've got back on your feet. I've got a spare room." Tom suggested.

"No, it's okay I don't want you to get in Michael's bad books."

"No, I insist, He wont even know out will he."

"Well, if your sure." said Linda and looked at Tom gratefully, they linked arms as they walked to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, why don't you some back to mine till you've got back on your feet. I've got a spare room." Tom suggested.

"Fine" Said Linda...

"Good morning!" Tom said passing Linda a cup of tea.

"Thanks" She said taking a sip.

They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"I could speak to Michael again if you'd like, we've got a meeting in the morning." Tom suggested.

"No, it's okay, I might go and see him again later."

"Yeah, good idea, it was a shock for him, you coming back and being pregnant but, he will have had chance to think it through. Well, as long as he hasn't got a hangover cause he was half way through the whiskey bottle when I left." Tom worryingly said.

Tom was right, Michael had thought lots and lots that night, despite being drunk he had come to a decision. He was going to support Linda through out and be there for their baby but that was it. He wasn't going to spend any time with Linda than he had to. There was only one slight problem, he didn't know where she was. He knew Tom was a nice guy so would have let her stay with him or bought her a hotel room so decided to ask him where she was in the meeting that morning.

"Hi Tom, look I'm sorry for last night I was just shocked to see Linda here and took it out on you." Michael apologetically said.

"No problem mate, Umm I kind of let Linda stay with me the night and she said she might come in to see you later but, if you don't want to see her I can ring her and tell your not here."

"No, it's okay, I was going to ask you if you knew where she was as I think we need to talk."

"Yh, you do. She was really cut up last night Michael. First, you let her out of prison, then next you wont even talk to her."

"I know, that's why I'm going to see her, I'll give her a ring when we've finished this meeting, where's Sian to?"

"Dunno mate, I'll go look for her while you give Linda a ring."

Tom walked out in a quest to find Sian.

*RING RING! RING RING!* After 5 rings Linda picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Linda, it's Michael, do you want to come up to the school later. I think we've got somethings to discuss."

"Well, I don't kn.." Linda started.

"Linda, please, it's important" Michael begged.

"Fine, half 11?" she suggested.

"Yh great, see you then."

He put the phone down and in walked Tom and Sian.

"Sorry, I'm late I slept in then I forgot we had a meeting. How are you after last night?" Sian asked hoping to get answers.

"Yh, I'm fine, lets just stick with attendance records and test scores, Yeah?"

"Yes, okay sorry, But one question, why was she out of prison, did you drop the charges?"

"Yes, I did, happy now? Can we get back to work please?"

"But why?" Asked Tom "Sorry, were just curious."

"Fine, I let Linda go as it was my thought she ran me over, she shouldn't of ever gone to prison."

"Well, It didn't take her long to twist you round her little finger did it!" Announced an angry Sian.

"Whats that meant to mean?" Asked Michael.

"Well, she comes back saying shes pregnant and you just fall for it, how do you even know they baby is yours?"

*RING* the morning bell had rang

"Because I do sian, now will you stop asking questions and go check on the kids to make sure all the dawdlers are in."

"Fine" Said Sian and left the room.

"I've rang Linda and shes coming in at 11.30 so can you make sure we don't get disturbed please Tom"

"Yes, sure mate. Good luck" he smiled at Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've rang Linda and shes coming in at 11.30 so can you make sure we don't get disturbed please Tom"

"Yes, sure mate. Good luck" he smiled at Michael...

It was 11.15 but, Michael had nothing to do and new Linda was always late so decided to make good use of the time and plan what he was going to say. He wasn't sure if he should apologise first or say he would be there for he and the baby. He didn't want to make a mess of it again.

*Knock Knock!*

"Come in" Michael called through the door.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late" Linda said walking in.

"It's okay, to be honest I was expecting it."

"Ha! cheek" She said laughing and went and sat down.

He smiled at her, he had missed her smile with her cute little dimples and adorable little laugh. He then felt this erg of sadness, he thought about what he had put her through, then sending her to prison then yelling at her the night before. He was surprised that she still wanted to see him.

"Look, I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"It's okay, I can understand why you were angry, I should of phoned rather than turn up in front of everyone like that."

"No, not for last night although I am sorry, I mean for everything else that happened like the whole hit and run situation and how I hurt you before."

"Don't Michael! Lets just forget about it!"

"But I can't I feel really bad, you didn't deserve it."

"Look we've all done stupid things before right, so lets just leave it."

"Well, Fine, also I just wanted to say I'll be here for you and the baby no matter what."

"Thanks" She smiled at him.

"If you'd li.."

Sian stormed in the room!

"Sian, you can't go in here, sorry Michael I tried to stop her but she wont listen." Tom panted as he had just ran after sian.

"You Bitch!" Sian walked up to Linda who was now stop up by Michael's desk.

*SLAP* Next thing you know Sian had just slapped Linda.

"What was that for?" Linda asked rubbing her cheek where there was a big pink hand print.

"Your just trying to hurt him." she ranted. "Michael I know her sort what ever she said she doesn't mean it, she's a psycho remember she ran you over and left you for dead?"

"Yes, I do thanks, you kept on about it enough thins morning, but it's really none of your business."

"Aww, you've all been talking about me, cute" Linda said grinning at Sian knowing that it would wind her up.

"ARGH!" Sian yelled as she ran up to Linda all ready for a fight.

"Now who's the psycho" Linda said brushing her self down.

"Sian" Out now, me and Linda are trying to chat" Tom pulled Sian out from his office and shut the door on them.

"Sorry about that" Michael said.

"Don't worry about it, now what were you saying?"

"I can't really remember but, I got a better idea, as long as you promise not to wind her up you can have a job here, are old head of English couldn't move to Scotland with us."

"Yeah, well if your sure" She smiled.

"It's the last I can do." He smiled back. "You can start on Monday if you like!"

"Yeah, I'd like that" she said and walked to the door. "Thanks Michael" and walked out. As she walked down the stairs she saw sian glaring at her, so she turned round to her and smiled, flicked her hair and walked out the door.

"We better not be seeing any more of her" Sian thought to herself. She hoped Michael would make the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

I got a better idea, as long as you promise not to wind her up you can have a job here, are old head of English couldn't move to Scotland with us...

"Morning everyone, how are you all?" a smiling Michael asked.

"Someones in a good mood" Mumbled Grantley.

"Yes, I am Grantley, as today we have our new head of English so aren't you lucky. Anyway, most of you already know her so.."

"Morning everyone" said Linda walking in with tom who was carrying her bag.

He rolled his eyes, "where would you like there's your Majesty?"

"Just over there thanks." she laughed and placed her hand on here bump.

"Talk of the devil" said Grantley.

"Yes, devil being the right word!" Muttered sian.

"Right, that reminded me, Sian I need a word with u at break, Christine, can you show Linda to the English department please"

"Yes, sure." Replied Christine, always happy to help.

"Careful she doesn't run you over!" Shouted Sian.

"Right, well this is the English office where we have our meetings and stuff" Christine said pointing to a room near the staff room, "And this is your classroom."

"Thanks" said Linda.

"If you need anything I'll be next door"

"Okay, thanks again."

"No worries, I know what it's like to make a mistake and still have to work with the people, Sian will lay off you soon, just give her time."

"I know but, it's not like it was Sian I ran over, it had nothing to do with her" Linda said frustratidly.

"If it helps in anyway, I don't really like her" Christine said, winked at Linda and walked to her class room.

Linda laughed, she could tell her and Christine would be friends instantly.

*RING!* the bell rang for the first lesson.

"Oh god" thought Linda she wondered how the kids would react to seeing her again. Surprisingly they were happy to see her.

"Glad your back Miss called Scout.

"Yh we missed you Miss" Emily smiled remembering the troubled she had caused Linda on her first day.

As Linda was halfway through her lesson, Michael waled pass to check on Linda, but he could see through the window that she had settled in fine.

2 Hours had passed of Double English and the kids were all still eager to learn, normally half of them had walked out and the other half would be asleep. It was now break time and Sian and Michael were having the talk he had wanted.

"What is she doing back?" Sian stormed in his office.

"We needed a new head of English and she was a great teacher last time you can't dany that." Michael said sticking with his choice. "Any way that's not why were here, your here so I can tell you to leave Linda alone, if you cause any troubled at all, your out of here."

"Well, what about her, she causes trouble too."

"I know, your both as bad as each other and I've told her her the same. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes" said Sian walking out of his office, now in a bad mood.

Linda was just leaving her classroom on the way to the toilet when she saw Chalky.

"Chalky" she called out and he turned around.

"Yes?" he said, then saw who it was "Oh" then started to walk away.

"No, wait there" she called running up to him. "Look I'm really really sorry for what happened."

"I don't get it" He said. "I thought we were getting somewhere then you just go and use me"

"I know, and I'm sorry but, the truth was, I liked us just being friends, you know, when we use to laugh at your cheese jokes and make each other a cup of tea every morning."

"Yh, well.." He didn't really know what to say.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" She asked

"Well, everyone makes mistakes so yh I'm sure we could." They smiled at each other both glad that they were friends again.

"I'd better go, I'm going to wet myself" She said running off. He laughed at her, glad she was back and they could still have a laugh with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chalky laughed at her, glad she was back and they could still have a laugh with each other and be friends...

The day was finally over, Linda loved teaching, but had to admit it was a bit of a strain being pregnant and on her feet for most of the day, then having to dash of the the toilet every 5 minutes.

"So, how was your first day back?" Christine asked.

"Yh, it's great to be back, I've really missed it."

"Good, you coming to the pub for a few drinks. Oh well orange juice?" she laughed.

"Yh, why not" Linda replied. They walked down the stairs laughing and joking with each the bottom was Tom.

"Where you to ladies off to?" He asked.

"The pub, I was going to take Linda there, are you coming?"

"No, I was just going to go home and have an early night."

"Don't be boring, Come and have a drink, I'll buy you one for letting me stay at yours, It can be the start of your payment."

"Don't be silly you don't need to pay me, but if your buying I might as well stay for one or two."

All 3 of them, Chalkey and Grantley were sat round a table all drinking and having a laugh when in walked sian, jez and Michael.

"Hi everyone, I'll by the next round of drinks what does everyone want?" a weirdly nice Sian asked. "Grantley, Double is it, and Linda, orange juice?"

Linda nodded wondering what she was up to.

"See, once you give her a chance shes fine" Michael whispered to Linda while Sian was getting the drinks.

"Yh, or she's up to something."

"come on, why don't you to just lay off each other, if its not one of you its the other one."

"Fine, sorry, What you doing next on Saturday?"

"Nothing, why?" He wondered what she was going to ask him.

"Well, I've got my last scan then, and i wondered if you want to come?"

He thought for a moment the agreed, deep down he was really exited for his child's birth although he wasn't letting on to Linda who was worried if he was ready for all this.

I was Saturday morning and Linda and Michael were sat in the waiting room.

"Mrs and Mr Radleigh, would you like to come this way" Said the assistant.

"Oh, no"

"Were not married"

They both declared.

"Oh sorry well this way please!" The lady smiled.

Linda sat down the the chair and Michael stood up near the door.

"Michael, sit down your making me feel nervous."

He went and sat down by the doctor. As the doctor put the gel on Linda and had a look at the monitor.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" He asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. It was a girl.

"Aww, I can't believe it" Michael was saying "I'm going to have a daughter"

"Haha, I know, remember when we first meet and we were chatting about that girl who got pregnant when she was 15 and we agreed that we didn't want any kids and now look at us!"

"Have you got anything for her yet?"

"No, I don't even know where were gonna go, I cant stay at Toms when shes born, the crying will keep him awake."

"Well, why don't you moving into mine, Ive got a spare room for the baby and we could take it in turns to sleep on the sofa. Also that way I would be able to see her more."

"Well, umm, if your sure." Linda said happily but with some uncertainty.

"Yh, I'm sure, its going to be great." He smiled and put his arm round her as the went shopping for baby things!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, why don't you moving into mine, Ive got a spare room for the baby and we could take it in turns to sleep on the sofa. Also, that way I would be able to see her more."

"Well, umm, if your sure." Linda said happily

"Yh, I'm sure, its going to be great." He smiled and put his arm round her as the went shopping for baby things...

"Right, everyone who has brought there slips back to say they can come go over there, if not go over to Mr Wilding's classroom so he can give you some jobs to do while were gone." Called Michael to all the chosen pupils in the hall.

The remaining 20 odd pupils fro a list of 25 got on the coach and we off to Scotland's adventure retreat centre to help them bond and to get rid of the gang problems

"Everyone, take a look at the sheet as you get of the bus and have a look at what teams your in the stand by the teachers so I can tell you what to do."

They all piled of the bus and lining up in there groups. In each group was 2 teachers and 5 pupils.

In teachers were Linda and Grantley, Tom and Sian, Michael and Christine and chalky and Kelly (The new PE teacher).

"Right, everyone. Emily and Scout will you stop talking! Thank you, so what is going to happen is everyone in your team Will be chained together and left at the start of the forest, then you must use your map to find the clues to get you to the end. The winners will get a prise!

They all got chained up and were at the starting point ready to go.

"Remind me why were doing this again?" mumbled Grantley to Linda.

"To help Michael and the gang problem or in your case for a day off work and the free drinks Michael promised you when we get home."

"Well, that's if we get home. I bet well be stuck out here all night with this lot."

"Positive thinking!"

"I give it 3 hours, stopping for lunch then 2 hours then your phoning someone to get us."

"what ever" Linda smiled.

"Ready, steady, go!" said the man who works there.

They were off 2 hours in everyone in Linda's group was arguing and had to stop.

"No its this way" Yelled Emily tugging the chains to the right.

"No, its defo to the left" Argued Fin "Look there's the arrow.

The other groups were having better luck, Michael and Chalky's groups were over halfway there and Toms group was just behind.

"Thats it were stopping for lunch" Said Grantley sitting down on the floor refusing to get up.

"No Sir, were behind we cant stop now. Miss, tell him!" Yelled Tariq.

"No he's right. Its 2 o clock and the younger ones are getting tired and hungry." Said Linda. "And I need the toilet" She said putting Grantley of his sandwiches.

It was 3.30 and 2 groups had already finished with Chalky's group winning!

Linda and Grantley's group had nearly caught up with Tom and Sians.

"Miss, were tired" Moaned everyone including Grantley.

"Same but were nearly there now." Linda said wishing she didn't come as her feet and belly was hurting and wanted to sit down for her and the baby's sake.

Sian saw Linda's group catching up and thought of a brilliant plan to get Linda back. She changed one of the arrows just as she turned the corner.

10 Minutes later Linda declared them lost.

"I'll ring Michael to come find us" said Linda sitting down on a log. "Oh dear!"

"What is it?" asked Grantley looking as worried as the kids.

"There's no signal."

"What we gonna do then?" asked Finn

"HELP!" called Tariq shouting as Loud as he could.

"Do shut up boy" Said Grantley "They wont be able to hear us said Grantley but he was wrong.

"Can you hear someone?" Asked Sian

"Yh, someones calling for help." Said Kelly "I bet its Linda and Grantley's group, they should be back by now."

"Right, Kelly, Chalky and Christine you stay here with the kids, the rest of us well go looking for them. So Tom, Michael and Sian went to look for them.

A few minutes later they found them.

"Took your time" Said Tariq.

"Sorry" Said Tom undoing the chains to separate them. "You okay" He asked Linda "You look really white.

"No, i feel re.. Ouch!" She said grabbing hold of he bump.

"Oh no" Said Sian, "When are you due?"

Linda shock her head in pain.

"I don't no" Said Michael, "I never asked her."

"Right, well I think she's giving birth, Tom you take the kids back and go call an ambulance, Grantley stay with us!"

"No chance" He said running of after Tom and the Kids.

Linda screamed as a gush of pain riped straight through her little body.

"Right Linda, listen to me, your giving birth so just sit there and keep breathing until Tom comes with help."

"Well, what if he doesn't get here in time" She screamed back to her.

"I'm gonna have to deliver the baby, but its OK I'm a science teacher i no what I'm doing" Sian said reassuringly trying to convince Linda and herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm gonna have to deliver the baby, but its OK I'm a science teacher i no what I'm doing" Sian said reassuringly trying to convince Linda and herself...

Linda screamed again, she could be heard for miles around.

"Oh no, I hope shes okay" Chalky said to Grantley.

"I hope my ears are okay after this" he replied.

"Everyone, lets get on the bus and we can just drive around for a bit while we wait for an ambulance." Said Chalky panicking on what to do.

They all poured onto the bus glad to get away from the screams that echoed around and they drove down to the beach that was 2 minutes away.

"Linda, listen to me, you need to keep pushing." Sian said helping Linda who was in a lot of pain.

"Come on Linda, just think about holding her for the first time in your arms and the happy family were going to be" Michael said giving her hand a squeeze.

This made Sian angry but her maternal side was out and wanted to help the baby into the world without causing a scene, she would have plenty of time to do that later.

After half an hour of pushing and panting there daughter was finally born.

"Oh my god!" Said Linda holding her baby daughter.

Just at the moment the ambulance men and Tom arrived.

"Oh she's beautiful" He said.

Linda smiled as the man helped her up into a chair and did a quick check to make sure they were both okay.

"Is anyone coming with you?" Asked the man.

"Michael?" Linda called "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Said Michael who turned around. You could see he had been crying but they were happy tears. He jumped in the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

"Aww, wasn't she cute!" Said Tom.

"Yeah" Said Sian who was glad she helped.

They both walked down the the beach and told everyone the good news.

"We should go and see them later" Said Christine and they agreed.

In the ambulance Michael put his arm Linda and stared at his daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" Linda asked.

"I have no idea" Sain Michael.

On the way to the hospital, that was a half an hour drive to, they thought of a name the both agreed on. Lexi.

"Do you want to hold her?" Linda asked Michael when they had final got there.

"No!" Michael said quickly.

"Why not?" Linda asked worrying Michael wasn't ready.

"She's so tiny and fragile and I'll hurt or drop her" He said looking embarrassed.

"Come here" Linda laughed patting to the chair next to her. He sat down and Linda passed Lexi over into his arms as she just opened her eyes after falling asleep in Linda's warm grasp. "Aww, Look she's smiling at you."

And she was, she was looking up into Michael's big brown eyes and her little smile.

"Congratulations!" Matt said coming in followed by Chalky, Tom and Sian all carrying gifts.

"Thanks" They smiled pleased as punch with there new arrival.

Everyone had a turn of holding her while Michael called him mum.

"Right, we better go now" Said Tom "We'll have a drink for you guys."

They all said bye and were on there way.

"Where did you go off to?" Asked Linda.

"I went and rang my mum and told her the news, I've hadn't told her you were pregnant as I've been busy with work, so shes coming up in a minute and then she said she could drive us home because my cars at school."

"Yeah, that's fine" Said Linda, she liked Michael's mum she like a mum when they were at collage as he mum and dad had died in a car crash when she was young. That then brought back memories and she started to cry.

"Whats wrong?" asked Michael hoping it wasn't hos fault.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Said Linda smiling at him.

"If you like I can tell her not to come up if it's to soon."

"If whats to soon?" She asked, "No, I just thought about my parents and if they were still here."

"They are still her, remember what I said there watching over you and now Lexi as well" He said reassuringly hugging her and Lexi.

After a cute family moment his mum walked in.

"Linda, long time no see, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"yes, I'm good thanks, congratulations. Can I hold her?" She asked staring at the first grandchild with a wide grin."

"Yeah of course" Linda said passing Lexi to her.

"I always new you to would end up together" She said cooing over Lexi.

"Oh no, were not.." Started Linda.

"No, mum were just friends" Michael finished.

"Oh, well.. still your going to make a cute family." She replied knowing that something would happen later on.

They made there way to the car and she drove the three home!


	11. Chapter 11

"I always new you to would end up together" She said cooing over Lexi.

"No, mum were just friends" Michael said

"Oh, well.. still your going to make a cute family." She replied knowing that something would happen later on...

"Linda are you sure your ready to come in, don't you think it's too Soon." Michael asked worrying Linda was coming back to work too soon.

"No, I've been off for two weeks and I'm going crazy." She replied.

"Well, what about Lexi?"

"She's going in the creche and when I'm teaching and when I'm not she's going to stay with me."

"Fine but..."

"Michael, stop worrying me, now go or you'll be late for that meeting."

"Ah, I forgot about that, oh well, I'll ring tom and tell him not to worry, we can go in together then."

"And what you mean by that is you don't want me to drive in school on my own but okay."

"No, what I meant by that is I wanted to be a nice guy and give you and daughter a lift in." He watched her and smiled as she went and got her coat. She looked beautiful today, she was up early with Lexi to feed her and instead of going back to bed she curled her hair.

"What?" She asked wondering why was staring at her.

"Nothing" He replied and picked up his brief case and the car seat that had Lexi in.

As he was driving to school he was thinking about how much him and Linda were getting on and was wondering if his mum was right and something would happen between them. But Linda was thinking differently, she was thinking about how well they were getting on but was happy being just friends, she liked Michael's mum but thought she was wrong about them getting together and being a proper family.

Finally, they arrived at the school, Linda went and got Lexi out and Michael went and grabbed her bags. Everyone crowded round to have a look at there baby.

"Aww, Miss she's so cute." Said Emily.

"Congratulations, Sir, she looks just like you." Phoenix said.

"Come on guys, give them some space, you'll scare her if she wakes up" Said Tom ushering the kids towards the school.

Linda went and took Lexi inside while Michael and Tom had a chat on the way to the staff room.

"Bit soon isn't it?" Asked Tom.

"Yeah, that's what I said but she was having none of it and you know what woman are like when they've said something."

"Yep, there's no changing there minds."

They walked into the staff room to Sian and Christine talking.

"Was that Linda I saw earlier?" Asked Christine.

"Yes, she's back today."

"Where's Lexi?" Sian asked taking a sudden interest in her and Linda since she was born.

"She's with Linda at the moment but when she's teaching she'll be with me or in the creche.

"We, if I've got a free period I don't mind helping!" Suggested Sian.

"Umm, I don't see why not, but you'll have to ask Linda"

"That will be a no then, you know she hates me, come on Michael, just for half an hour, I was the one who helped her into the world."

"Yeah, okay, why not. I've got some paperwork to check second lesson and Linda's got year 8 so go on then."

Sian Smiled, she couldn't wait.

"Right are you sure, you'll be okay, I'm only teaching year 8's so they'll be okay on there own for a bit."

"Now, who's over worrying."

"Okay sorry, I'm going." She walked out of his staff room just before Sian walked in.

"Still okay, if I look after her?" She asked.

"Yes, just don't tell Linda or she'll go crazy."

"My mouth is zipped." She took hold of Lexi and took her to her classroom.

"Your a cute little baby aren't you, how did you end up with parents like them hey? Your mum's a psycho and your dad's just plain stupid. You need someone normal don't you, well don't worry auntie Sian is here to help." She rocked her in her arms while feeding her. Then just at that moment a great idea hit her. She had Lexi's main things; blanket, nappies, bottle and spare clothes. All she would have to do is go home pack a bag and leave. No one would no where they were, Lexi would get a normal parents and she would get the baby she had always wanted.

Linda walked into his office.

"Where's Lexi to?" She worriedly asked.

"Oh, I didn't know what the time was, don't get angry but Sian's got her."

"What? Why? I said if there was any problems to call me, why would you call Sian?"

"There wasn't a problem, she just wanted to see Lexi and seeming as she helped you give birth I didn't think you would make such a big deal."

"Well I am, you know what she's like she go round telling people we can't cope and then social services will take her away from us!"

"Linda don't be dramatic, she's in her classroom so why don't you go get her and just see if you can make friends because this is all driving me crazy, all this arguing."

Linda stormed out and went down to Sian's classroom but they weren't there. "Calm Linda, she must have walked up the stairs to give her back to Michael or took her to the creche." She walked up there but they weren't there.

"Tom, have you seen Sian or Lexi?" Linda said walking back to Michael's office

"No, why?"

"Michael let Sian look after her while I was teaching her and now I can't find either of them!" She said panicking.

"Right, have you looked everywhere?"

"No, just her classroom and the creche, I was going to tell Michael."

"Okay, well I'll go have a look round the staff room and ask the teachers. If I find them, I'll bring them to the office for you."

"Okay, thanks" Linda said near to tears.

"Look, Lexi will be okay, it doesn't matter how much Sian hates you, she wouldn't hurt a baby, even you know that."

Linda nodded and went to tell Michael.

"What do you mean gone?, Linda don't mess around" Michael said.

"Do I look like I'm messing" She yelled at him "Tom's gone to look in the staff room for them.

5 Minutes later Tom came back with Christine and Chalky.

"We've looked everywhere!" Said Tom while Michael was on the phone trying to get through to Sian.

"No luck, her phones switched off, what were you saying?"

"We've looked everywhere mate, but her cars not in the car park and Josh and Finn said he saw her putting something in her car.

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Linda who felt sick with worry!


	12. Chapter 12

"Tom, have you seen Sian or Lexi?" Linda said walking back to Michael's office

"No, why?"

"Michael let Sian look after her while I was teaching her and now I can't find either of them!" She said panicking...

"Right I've just phones the police and there on there way." Michael said.

"I can't wait here, give me your keys." Linda frustratedly said.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To find them, where do you think?"

"You can't drive in that state." Said Christine "I'll drive you there."

"Do you know where she lives?" Asked Tom.

"No" They both chorused.

"I'll have to take you then" Said Michael being the only one who new where she lived. "Tom, Christine when the police come tell them what happened then phone us with what they say."

"Yeah, sure, good luck mate" He called to him as he went to catch up with Linda who was halfway down the stairs already.

"Your being a good girl for auntie Sian aren't you" Sian said to Lexi who was led on the bed with an old teddy she found in the spare room. "I'll just finish packing then we can be off to Bristol. Then we can be a nice little family."

She packed her bag and made sure she had enough money to buy a hotel room until she got herself sorted.

"Aww, don't cry Lexi, I know you want your mummy but your better off with me, we all know that deep down, that's why they haven't come looking for you. She put Lexi back in the car seat and set of for the motorway.

*RING RING!*

"Hello?" said Linda "Yes, Okay, Bye."

"What did they say?" Asked Michael.

"That she's been spotted on a security camera heading towards the motorway so go back to the school and we can discus what to do."

"What do you mean discus, they'll be god know's where by the time we've decided. Lets just go after them." He turned the car around and sped of 60MPH after them.

"No, Michael you don't no where there going just slow down. Michael! I mean it, fine, I'll ring Tom."

"I'm not getting out this car until I see Lexi and she's in our arms, so just ring Tom and find out where there going."

"Tom! He wont drive back he's going after them, I know, Where are they going, okay, keep texting me, bye!"

"Right there in the 2nd service station in the toilets so if you hurry up we might be able to get there before they go, and they've got the police on there way.

Michael carried on driving like a maniac.

"Look there, they are there just pulling out, follow them."

Michael carried on driving until he noticed something.

"Oh no!" he said

"What is it?" Asked Linda.

"I'm running out of petrol"

"No, you can't, drive a bit faster you might be able to corner then"

Just at that moment There was a police siren and a police car whizzed pass them.

"I'm going to have to stop, I've ran out" Said Michael pulling over

"Well what we gonna do?" Asked Linda.

"Look, up there, I can see the lights, I beat they've got Sian. Get out we can run."

"Not in these shoes, I can't" Said Linda.

She started to take her shoes off then sprinted up the motorway in between all the cars with Michael following behind her.

"Linda, look out!" Michael yelled at her as a car nearly hit her.

Michael had finally caught up with Linda's little legs and they both ran up to the police car hoping that their daughter would be unhurt and in safe hands. She was a friendly looking police officer was rocking Lexi as she was crying.

"Oh my god! She's safe!" Linda said snatching Lexi into her arms and falling to the floor crying while giving her a big squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael had finally caught up with Linda and they both ran up to the police car hoping that their daughter would be unhurt and in safe hands.

"Oh my god! She's safe!" Linda said snatching Lexi into her arms and falling to the floor crying while giving her a big squeeze...

Michael sighed a huge sigh of relief. Thank god his daughter was safe or there would of been hell to pay.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Michael yelled at Sian who was in handcuffs.

"I was trying to make a better life for her, you don't deserve her. Look at you both, she's a physco who runs people over and you must be just plain stupid for taking her back."

"A better life for her?" he laughed "She doesn't even know you and you think you could give her a better life for her. We may not be perfect but at least we love her, you just wanted to hurt us!" He yelled at her.

Linda was still sat of the floor hugging Lexi as Sian was taken away in a police car.

"Come on." Michael said holding Linda's arm helping her up off the road not wanting to cause a crash or have any of them killed. "Don't cry Linda, she's safe now."

"She's right you know." Linda said.

"What about?" Michael said wiping Linda's eyes.

"About her giving Lexi a better life."

"No she isn't, she doesn't have a clue what she's on about. Your a great mum and I'd like to think I'm a great dad as well."

"You are but how many parents let there child get kidnapped from under their noses?"

"Look, like I said earlier we've all make mistakes and we can add this one to our list but Lexi is better of with us and no one else." Michael said reassuringly while ringing his mum's phone to ask her to pick them up as he didn't know his mechanics number so just had to leave his car on the side of the road.

They were now safe and sound at his mum's house.

"You to are stressed out, you need to go out and let your hair down." His mum said.

"Well, there's not much time to do that any more with this little trouble maker" Linda laughed kissing Lexi before putting her in her crib.

"Tell you what, you to go out tomorrow to that new restaurant and I'll look after Lexi."

"No, we couldn't" Linda said not wanting to take advantage.

"No, I insist. I want to spend some quality time with my granddaughter!"

"Well, I'm not going to say no but it's up to Linda" He looked at her hoping she would say yes as he wanted a night out with her so they could discus some things.

"Well, if your sure?" Linda hesitated.

"Yes I am, now that's final. Michael be a good boy and book a table." She said nodding her head towards the phone that was out in the landing. As he went out to make the call his mum went and sat by Linda "So, how are you two getting on?"

"Were just friends and that's all it's going to be." Linda laughed.

"Somethings going to happen I can feel it." She said, then Michael walked back into the room.

"There, tables booked for 7. That okay?"

"Yes fine, I think I'm going to get and early night, I'm shattered." Linda said getting up and walking to the spare room where Lexi was led in her crib.

A few minutes later Michael came up to her room and knocked softly on the door trying not to wake up Lexi.

"Sorry about my mum, she told me what she said."

"It's okay" Linda laughed.

"You haven't got anything to sleep in have you? I've got a spare shirt in my room if you want."

"Yeah okay, that's if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, two ticks." He went of to find it as Linda took off her make up and tied up her hair. "Here you are" He said passing it to her.

"Thanks" she said, taking off her dress there and then with Michael still in the room.

"WOW!" He thought to himself. Her pretty little body was just as he remembered it when they slept together last year. She put his top on and saw Michael staring at her then went to clean her teeth, when she came back Michael was gone. Part of her hoped that he would of stayed and got in bed with her but she knew for there sake and much as Lexi's they just had to stay friends...or did they?


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell you what, you to go out tomorrow to that new restaurant and I'll look after Lexi."

"There, tables booked for 7. That okay?"

She put his top on and saw Michael staring at her then went to clean her teeth, when she came back Michael was gone. Part of her hoped that he would of stayed and got in bed with her but she knew for there sake and much as Lexi's they just had to stay friends...or did they?...

"Hi Linda!" Christine said as she walked into the staff room with Lexi "Hows Lexi?"

"She's fine, thanks" Linda smiled.

"Whats happened to Sian?" Asked Tom.

"She's been arrested luckily, and we've got a restraining order on her so we wont be seeing her anytime soon. Thank god!"

"That's good, what are you doing tonight, were all going to the pub again and wondered if u and Michael were coming?" Christine asked.

"No, not tonight, his mums made him take me out, in a hope we'll get together."

"And, will you?"

"No, were just friends and its staying that way. It'll just get awkward."

"Well, I think you two would make a sweet couple."

"haha, well it wont be happening, your as bad as his mum." They both laughed.

"Right I'm gonna go and start marking the year 8's books, I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Michael was sat in his office thinking about last night, Linda undressing in front of him and tonight when they were going out. What if she didn't want to go out? Or what if she did but when they did he accidental said he fancied her and she didn't love him back? He was thinking of cancelling but he had a a strong urge of Lexi's sake not to.

"Hello!" Linda said walking in is office, "we still going tonight?"

"Yeah, well unless you don't want to, we could just tell my mum your ill or something." He replied trying to sound call.

"No, I could do with a night out."

"Okay well I'll drive you home and you can get ready cause I no how long it takes you and I'll take Lexi to my mum's and then I'll come back and pick you up."

"I don't take that long" She laughed and hit him playfully.

"Well, I'd beg to differ."

"I've got a lesson now, but I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

WOW! he loved her pretty little smile and the fact that he couldn't even tell her broke his heart.

Hours passed as he though of how he was going to hell him he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but in the end decided he would have to wait as he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

Finally, the time had come and the last bell of the day had just rung and him, Linda and Lexi were getting in the car ready to go home.

"Are you sure your mum doesn't mind having Lexi?"

"Yes, you've asked me this 3 times now, she's fine with it. Right hope out and I'll take Lexi there and be back and 6.45.

"Okay." She jumped out the car and went to get ready, she had a shower and washed her hair, she put on a little black dress and her highest pair of heals, straightened her hair and put on her make up. For once she was ready early so went and had a cup of tea and sat down to think about Michael and last night, she new full well what she was doing when she took her top off in front of him but there was nothing, he just went back to his room. She didn't blame him after what she did to him she was grateful he still spoke to her. After 10 minutes Michael came in jumped in the shower and was back down in five minutes.

"Took your time" Linda jokingly said.

"Funny! Wow, you look stunning!"

"Thanks!" she laughed "You don't look that bad yourself."

The linked arms and walked up the road to the restaurant.

After a lovely meal and a few too many drinks the decided to leave.

"You know we don't have to straight back home, there's that new pub down the road and the do some good cocktails?"

"Go on then, but just one as we've got to be up tomorrow, it's a school night."

"Go on, live a little."

"Fine maybe 2 but that's it" They laughed but that 2 turn into 5 and it was gone 12 by the time they started to walk home.

"Wow, we should do that more often." Michael said

"Yeah, I had a great time." As they got to the front door Michael stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Linda.."

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm just going to come out and tell you straight, ever since you've came back, I've been getting these feelings."

"What type of feelings, you talk about a load of rubbish when your drunk."

"No, I've, well, you, know.."

"No, I don't really, what?"

"I love you Linda!" He said and kissed her. At first she looked stunned then she kissed him back, outside, drunk in the pouring rain.


	15. Chapter 15

"I love you Linda!" He said and kissed her. At first she looked stunned then she kissed him back, outside, drunk in the pouring rain...

As they were kissing Michael found his keys in his pocket, undid the door and pushed it open. Michael picked up Linda while they were still kissing and carried her up to his bedroom.

"WOW!" Michael thought when he woke up in the morning, he couldn't believe what had happened that night, he put he's arm round Linda hoping not to wake her but he did.

"Morning!" She said turning round and smiling at him.

"Morning" He smiled back kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"My head kills, I can't believe how much we drank."

"I know, I've got a really bad hangover." Michael laughed. "How about we just don't go in today"

"I can't I've got to help my year 11's prepare for their exams"

"Aww, that's what I love about you, always caring about others."

"That all?" She laughed snuggling up to him.

"No, but the list will go on all day and we've got to be in soon."

"Oh shit! I've got 5 minutes to get ready." She jumped up out of bed and ran for the shower while Michael led in bed for a little longer.

Finally after half an hour of Linda getting ready they arrived at school.

"Sorry i'm late" Linda said running in to her tutor room that Christine was covering.

"It's alright, I've done the register and was just handing out the news letters."

"Thanks!" Linda said.

"Are you okay? You look a bit worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine, It's just.. well no, It doesn't matter."

*RING!* They bell rang and the children stood up and made there way to there next lesson.

"I've got a free period right now, so I'll make us a cuppa and you can tell me all about it." Christine smiled at Linda.

"Okay."

Michael was sat in his room thinking. He hadn't had many girlfriends and the one's he did, he knew where he stood but with Linda it was different. He didn't know if they were going out know or if they were just friends still as she hadn't said much in the car. He decided to ask her so went to find her in the staff room.

"Aww, I told you that you would end up together" Christine said.

"Haha, I know but that's the thing" Linda said at that point Michael walked in and heard them talking so decided to stand by the door and listen. "What if he doesn't like me, the two times we've slept together he's said it was a mistake and that it wont happen again."

Michael was stood there think about all the times he had rejected Linda and all that time was wasted of them being together.

"Well if you ask me it sound's like he didn't know what he wanted back then but know he does." Michael stood there nodding agreeing with Christine.

"Yeah, but we were drunk so maybe it was another mistake"

Michael still stood there from behind the door coughed, it was very quiet but Christine and her sharp ears herd it and looked up to she Michael stood by the door.

"Well," She said "You might just have to go and ask him"

"What? and make myself look like and idiot."

"Well, if you ask me he was coming to ask you the same thing." She nodded towards the door where Michael was stood and left the room.

"How long were you stood there?" Asked Linda hoping he hadn't heard her.

"Long enough." He replied, he walked up and put his arms round her. "Linda, I know I left you in the past and said it was a one off but I really mean it know. I Love you!"

"Good!" She smiled "because I love you to and I want us to be a proper little family"

"We can be, starting from now we are officially going out and because Lexi's still at mums we can go out and celebrate"

"Fine by me, just not as much as last night" She smiled and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

He walked up and put his arms round her. "Linda, I know I left you in the past and said it was a one off but I really mean it know. I Love you!"

"Good!" She smiled "because I love you to and I want us to be a proper little family"

"We can be, starting from now we are officially going out and because Lexi's still at mums we can go out and celebrate"

"Fine by me, just not as much as last night" She smiled and kissed him...

It was the end of the day and Michael walked to the staff room to find Linda.

"Right everyone" Michael said getting everyone's attention. "Me and Linda have some news." Everyone looked at them wondering what news there boss had to tell them. "Well me and Linda are now officially together!"

"Aww" Said mat. "You to really deserve each other after everything that has happened."

"I told you, you would" Laughed Christine she hugged Linda.

"Right, that's nice and all, who's off to the pub?" Said Grantley who wasn't very sentimental.

Everyone said they were.

"Well, I'm going to buy the first round to celebrate" Michael said and they all went to the pub.

After about 5 drinks, Linda and chalky were on the karaoke singing take care by Rihanna.

Tom walked up to Michael and sat down.

"Alright?" He asked

"Yep, You?"

"Yes!" both men sat there in an awkward silence until Michael broke it.

"You sure your okay? You seem a bit odd!"

"Well, I've got something I need to ask you."

"What is it" Michael asked thinking it was going to be a pay rise or something but it wasn't.

"I was in your office taking them folders back like you asked me you and your mobile phone rang and I though it might be important so had a look at who was calling and it said 'kelly x x' and I was just worried that you might be messing Linda about."

"What were you doing on the phone?" Michael demanded, even if it was important I wouldn't want you to answer it!

"So your not even going to deny it?" Linda said who had been at the bar getting a drink and had heard the whole convocation.

"Linda? No look, it's not what it sounds like."

"What do you mean, not what it sounds like, there's only one thing it sounds like and it could be" She yelled.

"No, look lets go home and talk about it."

"Why, why not talk about it here if you've got nothing to hide"

By now everyone was stairing.

"No, i thought not!" Linda saind storming out of the pub.

"Well that lasted long!" Said Grantly


	17. Chapter 17

So had a look at who was calling and it said 'kelly x x' and I was just worried that you might be messing Linda about."

"What were you doing on the phone?" Michael demanded, even if it was important I wouldn't want you to answer it!

"So your not even going to deny it?"

"Well that lasted long!" Said Grantly...

"Linda please, It's not what t looks like" Michael yelled running after Linda.

"No, Michael, it is thought isn't it. First Sian, now this Kelly person. How many more are there going to be, because I cant be with you if there going to be any more"

"Linda, there isn't going to be any more, because there isn't any now! Kelly's my little sister - she's 14 so no im not having an affair!"

"Michael, you don't have a sister, I've known you all my life and I've been to your house, there's never been a younger sister!" Linda said yelling in tears.

"I have, you know my mum and dad aren't together, well my dad went and married the woman 10 years younger than him and they went and had a daughter, Kelly!"

"Well, I thought you didn't talk to your dad any more."

"I don't, that's why I've got Kelly's number, she rings and text'd me sometimes because we never see each other!"

"Well why did't you ever tell me?" She asked now slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know, it just never came up in a convocation. Look Im sorry that I didn't trust you but you have to learn to trust me! I love you Linda and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

"I know, Im sorry, Its just I've never been with someone I've ever trusted properly or who hasn't cheated on me!"

"I'm going to be the first then" Michael said hugging Linda outside the pub. At that moment Christine, Tom and Chalky walked out and saw them.

"Aww, there so cute, I hope it all ends out well with them." Said Tom glad that what ever had happened was dealt with and he hadn't caused any problems.

"Yeah me to" Said Chalky and Christine nodded.

Linda and Michael were now at his mums picking up Lexi.

"So how did it go last night?"

"It was nice!" Linda smiled.

"Just nice?" She asked

"Yeah, we had chance to sort some stuff out... and then get really drunk, end up in bed together and now were going out, just like you wanted" Said Michael saying what his mum wanted to hear.

"I told you, I told you you would end up together. You just so perfect." She smiled passing Lexi to Linda.

"Haha, Right thanks mum, I'll see you some time this week after work we'll pop round some night!"

"Okay but make sure you ring because I might be at Bingo" She said smiling at her son, granddaughter and hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Will do" He said walking out the door and getting in the car.

"So where to now?" He said looking at Linda

"Home I think, im shattered" She said and they drove home.

Michael was cooking tea while Linda was bathing Lexi when an idea hit him.

"Hey, Linda?" He called up the stairs

"Yeah" She yelled back down.

"It's just an idea and you can say no if you want to but how about if Kelly came and stayed with us for the week, her school has the week of while they finish rebuilding the maths department after a fire, you two would like each other."

"Yeah sure how about she comes on Sunday and leaves on Friday night because I've got to take Lexi to get her jab in the afternoon and I could take her home.

"Yeah, great, I'll give her a ring." Michael said walking to his phone.


	18. Chapter 18

"How about if Kelly came and stayed with us for the week, her school has the week of while they finish rebuilding the maths department after a fire, you two would like each other."

"Yeah sure" Linda said, liking the idea...

It was Sunday and Kelly was due any minute now.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Linda asked now worrying that it was a bad idea to invite her before she actually new her.

"How can she not like you." Michael said hugging her.

"I mean it, what if she wont even talk to me."

"Well then she wont talk to you it's no big deal, but she will so calm down, she should be more nervous than you."

"What should I say when I see her?"

"I don't know, Hi? maybe she's here now so Shh"

"Kelly, hey!" Michael said hugging his half sister.

"Hi" She said hugging him back while looking at Linda who was holding Lexi. "Aww, she's so cute, can I hold her?"

"Yeah, sure" Linda said passing Lexi to her new auntie.

"Oh! Im Kelly by the way" She said smiling at Linda who now felt a lot better and stopped worrying as she could see they would get on.

They went back to there house and Linda help Kelly unpack.

"So, how do you know each other?" Kelly asked.

"We used to go to school together."

"I dont want to be rude but weren't you the one who ran Michael over?"

"Umm, yeah" said Linda who felt a bit awkward "But it was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't it was only a year ago, not that im judging, our cousin went an ran someone over and everyone managed to forgive him, I think that's what helped Michael."

"Well, Im glad he did but lets not talk about the past. Why dont you go see Lexi and I'll cook us some tea."

"Okay, what we having?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, not a lot to be honest me or Michael can't cook to save out lives."

"Do you want me to go o the chip shop then?"

"No, You dont know where it is do you?"

"Yeah, I saw it when we drove past its only up the road, I can take Lexi with me she wants to go out don't you Lexi" She said cooing over her.

"Well, if your sure then!" and she handed Kelly the money.

"Where's Kelly to?" Michael asked Linda as he came in from the garden.

"She went to the chip shop with Lexi."

"She doesn't no her way there."

"That's what I said but she said she saw it on our way past so I said she could go."

"Oh no!" Said Michael "She's got young people Alzheimer. It's not that bad but she might forget her way on the way back"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't no, I'll go and look for her, she can't have gone far."

"Okay, well, I might as well come to you can go up the road and Ill go around the back."

Linda walked up the road and saw Kelly sat on a bench with Lexi.

"You okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah sorry, I just sat down for a bit, Lexi started to cry!" She said pretending that was the real reason.

"Right" Linda said nodding "Let get home now or the chips will be cold" They put Lexi back in the pram and walked back to the house while Linda text Michael to say she had found her.

"You okay Kelly?" Michael asked running in the door."Did you get lost?"

"No, why would I get lost?" She said trying to sound surprised "Its only up the road."

"Because of your Alzheimer."

"What you sent Linda to get me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get lost, anything could happen."

"Well you didn't have to tell her did you!" Kelly yelled running up the stairs

"She okay?" Linda asked walking into the room

"Yeah, she just didn't want me to tell you about her Alzheimer."

"Oh" Linda said putting her arms around Michael's neck from the behind and kissing his head.

"I'll take her tea up and see if she's okay" Linda said walking out the room leaving Michael tickling Lexi.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well you didn't have to tell her did you!" Kelly yelled running up the stairs

"She okay?" Linda asked walking into the room

"Yeah, she just didn't want me to tell you about her Alzheimer."

"I'll take her tea up and see if she's okay" Linda said walking out the room leaving Michael tickling Lexi...

The week went by so fast and they all had a lot of fun once Michael and Kelly had made friends again. They took Lexi toe the zoo on the Monday, went to the beach on the Wednesday and on the Friday the went to the new theme park that had opened up. Kelly even asked if she cold stay till Saturday night and there dad said yes so her and Linda went and took Lexi for her jab.

"Do you think it hurts them more because there so tiny?" Kelly asked Linda as they were sat in the waiting room.

"Yes, last time she cried all the way through it, it broke my heart."

"Aww, well if you like I can take her in and you can wait out here because she'll be a good girl for auntie Kelly wont you."

"You sure? I mean I don't mind going in."

"No, it's fine, when I'm older I want to work in a nursery so being with Lexi gives me some practice."

"You would be good at that, your a natural and okay then, I've got to make some calls anyway."

So Kelly took Lexi in and they were gone for 15 minutes while Linda rang Michael.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, Kelly was telling me how she wanted to work in a nursery and how she needed some practice so just wondered why don't we go out tonight and let her babysit Lexi."

"yeah good idea! We haven't had any quality time in ages. I can book a table about 6ish, where do you want to go?"

"Yep okay and I son't mind. Surprise me."

"Okay, bye." He said putting the phone down, he hadn't spent much time with her lately as they were both busy with work and then Kelly stayed with them, so he was going to make a night of it. He book a table at her favorite restaurant, it was posh but it had a homey feel about it and lots of family's or young couples went there.

"Right, are you sure you don't mind looking after Lexi. She can be a handful sometimes." Linda asked worrying Kelly wouldn't cope or her Alzheimer would kick in and she would forget something.

"Yes, I told you three-thousand times, I'll be okay and if not - but I will be - I have both your numbers." She replied

"See Linda, she will be fine so will you hurry up please." Said Michael.

"Yes, sorry I'm coming now" She said kissing Lexi on the head who was sat on the floor playing with Mr Teddy, her teddy. "Right, we'll be back by 10 at the latest, bye!" She called shutting the door behind her.

"Well, this is nice isn't it?" Michael said enjoying his food.

"Yes, We've not been out in ages" said Linda who was glad it was just her and Michael without a crying baby or any annoying school children.

*RING RING!* Michael's phone was ringing.

"It can wait, let me just check it isn't Kelly." then he's face looked worried.

"What is it?" Linda asked getting worried.

"Well, it was only bob the caretaker at the school so I put the phone down but then I've got 2 messages from him and Tom saying that someone has broken into the school and they want me to go and check everything and to turn the alarm off."

"Oh no, lets go then."

"Well what about our meal?" He asked not wanting to disappoint Linda.

"It doesn't matter we can go out another day"

"Okay, as long as your sure."

"Yes, I am so come on." They got up, payed for there meal and drove to the school.

"Right, stay in the car and I'll go in with Tom and Bob to see if there still in there."

"Fine"She said knowing not to argue with Michael at that moment. She was in the car for 5 minutes and there wasn't a word from any of the men so decided to go in herself and see where they were and what was going on. She ran up to the English department where she could here shouting.

"Get out now, or we will call the police" Michael yelled at 3 men in hoodies, and one of them had a match and the other two had knifes.

"No chance, not till we get what were looking for" The taller one snarled at him.

"I mean it, Tom call the police." Michael said, and Tom got out his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said the smaller but scarier looking one.

"Why not?" Asked bob

"Because we've got your little friend here" he said and nodded behind them.

Behind them was two men who were had Linda tied up, gagged and had a knife at her throat.

"Linda, I told you to stay in the car" Said Michael.

She tried to reply but couldn't because of the gag. She tried to kick the taller man hopping that he would let go but he didn't he just grabbed onto her tighter and held the knife closer to her.

"I Wouldn't do that if I were you" He evilly grinned at her.


	20. Chapter 20

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said the smaller but scarier looking one.

"Why not?" Asked bob

"Because we've got your little friend here" he said and nodded behind them.

Behind them was two men who were had Linda tied up, gagged and had a knife at her throat.

She tried to kick the taller man hopping that he would let go but he didn't he just grabbed onto her tighter and held the knife closer to her.

"I Wouldn't do that if I were you" He evilly grinned at her...

"Let her go now!" Michael demanded.

"No, not till we get some money!"

"Fine, how much do you want?" Said Tom

"five hundred thousand" Said the taller man.

"What? We don't have that sort of money." Michael said getting distressed.

"Well then, she get's it" He said dragging Linda into a classroom and tying her to the chair.

"No wait, I'll get the safe and you can have it all just don't touch her!"

"Fine but any less than 250 and there's going to be trouble, Bean go with him and make sure he doesn't try anything, the rest can stay here."

Michael went to the safe knowing that there was nowhere near that much but had to try, he walked up to it and with trembling hands took out the key and pushed the money into a bag that Bean was carrying, and they walked back to the classroom where Linda was.

"Are you joking, not a chance. Look guys I can see were getting nowhere so i'll give you till the end of the night to get the money. I want two hundred thousand by 9 or little Linda her will suffer and it will be all your faults" he said glaring at the 3 men "Oh and don't try any funny business either!" He showed the men out to the door, winked at them and slammed it shut.

"What we gonna do?" Said Bob who wasn't use to how hard working in a school was as he was new.

"I don't no" Said Michael "We can't call the police but then I don't see how were going to get all the money."

"I think we should get all of our money and see how much we have but I don't think there's going to be enough."

"Fine, Well it's getting late so we can go to the bank and use the school budget and I need to get home to check Lexi and Kelly are okay"

"Fine, we'll meet back here at 8 and see what we should do" Tom said and they agreed.

"You to are back late! I thought it was a meal not a holiday!" Kelly laughed "Oh! Where's Linda to?" She said when she saw Michael walk in alone.

"Umm, well it's a long story but can you look after Lexi for a bit longer, I've got to do something."

"Yeah sure" She called as Michael ran upstairs to find his credit cards and safe. After 5 minutes he came down and had handfuls of money. "Look, I don't mind babysitting but if im old enough to look after her im old enough to know whats going on, so tell me!"

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe me!"

"Try me!"

"Well, there was a burglary at the school and these men went and kidnapped Linda and said we've got to pay them two hundred thousand or there going to kill her."

"Wow, you don't have that sort of money do you?"

"Nope, that's the problem"

"It's fine, I can help." she said

"What with your fiver a week pocket money, you wont even be close."

"Shut up and listen! When my Nan, my mum's mum died she left a load of money to me, there should at least be eight thousand!"

"Wow, really?" Michael said shocked that his half sister what that rich at the age of 14.

"Yeah, you can use it to help"

"No, I couldn't, I can't take money from you."

"You wont be silly, you'll pay it back and of course with interest" She winked "What am I going to do with that sort of money. Go on have it." She said giving Michael her credit card.

Meanwhile Linda was stuck in her classroom with the 5 men.

"Ha! No offence love but you have no chance. There not going to get that sort of money!"

Linda squeaked something but they couldn't understand her as she was still gagged.

"Tell you what, because you've been a good girl, well un-gag you but one word and it goes straight back on. Got it."

Linda nodded wanting it to come of as she was now struggling to breath.

"There you go, well we've got 2 hours stuck here so we might as well get to know each other" He laughed finding the whole situation funny. Linda glared at him.

"Now don't look like that Linda, so lets play a game we played in primary school, you tell us your name, job, family and what you hope to get out of being here and then we'll go." He could tell she wouldn't speak so had to get the knife out.

"Fine" she sighed. "My names Linda Radleigh. Im a English teacher and im going out with the head and we've got a little girl."

"Aww, how cute. So Linda what are you hoping to get out of out little chat?"

"To get out!" She glared.

"Funny, well we would tell you our names but were not that silly so were just going to put your gag back on." As he tried to she bite him. "You little bitch" he yelled slapping her and putting the gag back on. He was going to hit her again but one of his friends stopped him.

"Leave it mate, you can do that to her boyriends once we've got out money!" He said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Aww, how cute. So Linda what are you hoping to get out of out little chat?"

"To get out!" She glared.

"Funny, well we would tell you our names but were not that silly so were just going to put your gag back on." As he tried to she bite him. "You little bitch" he yelled slapping her and putting the gag back on. He was going to hit her again but one of his friends stopped him.

"Leave it mate, you can do that to her boyriend once we've got out money!" He said...

The next hour flew by and it was now 8, he got to the car park first with fifty thousand but he was still one hundred and fifty out. He hoped that Tom and Bob had had more luck.

"How much do you have?" Asked Bob as him a Tom pulled up in the same car. Michael told him and the two men looked at each other knowingly. "Good news, we had a whip round, got a load of money out from the bank and won three thousand on a scratch card so we have enough!" He said excitedly.

"Wow, really? I actually didn't think we would ever get it."

"I know, should we go in early or just wait here?" Asked Tom who deep down was a little scared for all 4 of there sakes.

"Lets just wait here because they might trick us and get away with the money and Linda." So the 3 men sat in the car until it was 9.

"Right then boys, It 9 now, so remember, stick to the plan or this could go badly wrong!"

and winked at them.

Linda wondered what they were on about, what plan? he sat there fearing for worst, that they might stab her or take her with them but tried to distracted herself by thinking about Lexi. The men all left but the last one stayed behind and took the gag of Linda.

"Why are you still here?" She asked him wondering what was going on.

"To finish of the plan" He snarled.

"What plan?" She asked.

"Will you stop asking questions, You'll find out later." Linda shut up, she didn't like the sound of that!

"So boys, find the money!" The smaller one asked?

"Yes, so give use back Linda and clear off!" Michael said worrying that they may have already hurt Linda.

"Really? Im impressed, let me see it first. Let's go to a classroom and we can check it all. So all the men went into a maths classroom that was just down the hall from where Linda was. After 10 minutes the men said that they were happy with the money.

"Right, well thanks for that guys! We'll be off now."

"What about Linda?" Michael asked.

"Oh right! Well there's a slight problem about that. We can't let you lot live or you might grass on us to the cops."

"What!" Tom yelled"Well, what are you going to do? stab us to death?"

"No, don't be silly that will take all day just wait here and you'll find out" The gang started to leave the classroom. The 3 men looked at each other and made a run for the door but the man at the back turned around and punched Bob.

"Stay back or there will be more from where they came from." And with that he shut the door and barricade t with some planks of wood that was out side the room.

The gang ran down to where Linda and the other man was and nodded.

"Right, well your little friends have payed the money so i'll be off" And with that ha had ran out the door before Linda had chance to ask about what was going to happen to her. But then she turned her head and saw what was going on behind her. The tall man lit up a match and chucked it at the curtain!

"Help!" Linda screamed "Let me out! but it was no use the men had already ran off and she didn't know where Michael was. "Thats it" she thought her life was over and she would never get to see her baby girl grow up or even say goodbye to her and Michael.


	22. Chapter 22

"Right, well your little friends have payed the money so i'll be off" And with that ha had ran out the door before Linda had chance to ask about what was going to happen to her. But then she turned her head and saw what was going on behind her. The tall man lit up a match and chucked it at the curtain!

"Help!" Linda screamed "Let me out! but it was no use the men had already ran off and she didn't know where Michael was. "Thats it" she thought her life was over and she would never get to see her baby girl grow up or even say goodbye to her and Michael...

"Right, well your little friends have payed the money so i'll be off" And with that ha had ran out the door before Linda had chance to ask about what was going to happen to her. But then she turned her head and saw what was going on behind her. The tall man lit up a match and chucked it at the curtain!

"Help!" Linda screamed "Let me out! but it was no use the men had already ran off and she didn't know where Michael was. "Thats it" she thought her life was over and she would never get to see her baby girl grow up or even say goodbye to her and Michael...

"Can you smell something?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it smells like.. smoke!" Said Michael "They've gone and set the school on fire."

"Quick, we've got to get out" Bob said. The 3 men ran up to the door and started to bang it down.

"It's no good, it's well and truly jammed." Said Tom who's shoulder had turned red where ha had banged so hard against it.

"Well, there's one thing for it them" Said Michael picking up a chair and throwing it at the little window. "Quick get out and phone and fire service" All the men jumped out and turned left but Michael.

"Oi! Where you going?" called Bob

"I'm going to find Linda."

"Michael, no, just leave it till the fire men come. It's to dangerous"

"I don't care, I'm not leave till I find Linda." And he ran off into the smoke.

"Linda? Linda?" Michael yelled getting closer to the English block where he had last seen the love of his life. Then he heard a little moan. "Linda?" He called for the last time before seeing her tied to a chair in her classroom.

"It's okay, I'm here!" He called opening the door

"Michael?" She asked questioningly?

"Yes, it's me baby, im here." He said running over and cutting the ropes she was tied up with. "It's okay, were going to be fine, just stay conscious for Lexi's sake and mine." Finally he managed to untie the ropes and carried Linda out of the burning building just as the fire men were running up to the school.

"Are you okay sir?" Asked the man at the front. "We've called an ambulance for you, there on there way now!"

"Thanks" He said laying Linda on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Asked Bob running up to him and Linda.

"Yeah, I think so" Michael said grabbing onto Linda's hand.

The next few hours went by in a blur for Michael. All three men and Linda were rushed away to the hospital because they had all inhaled a lot of smoke. After 5 minutes all 3 men were let out but Linda was unconscious in a critical state, on life support. He had been sat with her from ages with doctors and nurses running in and out and a phone call from Kelly and his mum but not a sign from Linda.

"Please be okay!" He whispered, stroking her hair then out of nowhere there was a cough! He looked around and there was no one in the room. "Linda?" He said looking down and was meet by her beautiful bright blue eyes!


	23. Chapter 23

The next few hours went by in a blur for Michael. All three men and Linda were rushed away to the hospital because they had all inhaled a lot of smoke. After 5 minutes all 3 men were let out but Linda was unconscious in a critical state, on life support. He had been sat with her from ages with doctors and nurses running in and out and a phone call from Kelly and his mum but not a sign from Linda.

"Please be okay!" He whispered, stroking her hair then out of nowhere there was a cough! He looked around and there was no one in the room. "Linda?" He said looking down and was meet by her beautiful bright blue eyes!...

"Linda!" Michael said kissing her forehead. "Im so sorry"

She took off her mask. "It wasn't your fault, are they gone?" She replied.

"Yes, the police caught them getting on a train to London, so not only are you okay and they've been arrested, we got out money back.

"You managed to pay it?" She asked a bit confused on where he got the money from.

"Yes, between me, Tom, Bob and Kelly."

"Kelly? How did she have any money?" Linda asked surprised listening to Michael tell her how the teen had helped save her life.

After three hours the doctor was final persuaded by Linda to let her go home as she was well.

"Remember to rest and try not to make sudden movements or streching as your lungs are still fragile"

"Yes, I'll be fine" She insisted, she didn't like hospitals, they brought back bad memories.

"Linda, he means it, you have to take it steady" Michael said knowing that she would and she would rush back into work and looking after Lexi.

"I will, now stop moaning and take me home." She said laughing at Michael being over protected and kissed his cheek.

"You glad to be back home?" Kelly asked making Linda a cup of tea.

"Yeah, much better than stuck in hospital or tied to a chair. You should of let me make you a cup of tea, it is your last day after all."

"Now now Linda! You must take it steady!" Kelly said winking at Linda and laughing, she new how bored Linda was not being able to do anything without Michael fussing.

"Aww, Im going to miss you, and Lexi and Michael will. Make sure you come and visit soon."

"Yeah, I will." She hugged Linda and kissed Lexi on the head as Michael came in ready to take Kelly back home.

"bye!" She called waving to Linda who was still sat in the kitchen.

"Come on then!" Said Linda to Lexi who was starting to get Hungary. She walked over to get the bottle's that was in the cupboards on the top shelf. She tried to stretch to reach it but felt this bolt of pain rush through her.

"Ouch" she said falling to the floor. She was in a lot of pain so decided to stay on the floor until Michael came back, but Lexi wasn't going to let it be that simply she started to cry getting Hungary and more impatient. After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Linda? Are you in there?" A voice called through the letter box, it was Christine coming to see how Linda was as the news had spread through the school as it had to be shut down for refurbishment.

"Im in here." Linda called back "There's a key under the mat"

Christine found the key and let herself in followed by Tom and Matt.

"Linda? Are you okay?" Asked Matt

"No, not really, I was getting Lexi's bottle then I felt a pain and fell to the floor."

"How long have you been there?" Asked Christine as she reached for the bottle to feed Lexi and Tom helped Linda up and took her to the sofa in the front room.

By the time Michael had come back Lexi had been fed and Linda and the others were sat on the sofa chatting about what had happened and school.

"Hi" He said walking in the room. "You all okay, do you want a drink?"

"No were okay" Said Tome "We were going to leave when you came back we just wanted to make sure Linda was okay."

"Oh okay" Michael said.

As the three of them were getting ready to go Tom just remembered.

"Michael! You might want to phone a doctor to check Linda's okay. When we got her we found her on the floor and she said that she had this pain kin her lungs."

"Oh okay, well thanks mate!" He said seeing them out hoping Linda was okay.


	24. Chapter 24

"Michael! You might want to phone a doctor to check Linda's okay. When we got her we found her on the floor and she said that she had this pain kin her lungs."

"Oh okay, well thanks mate!" He said seeing them out hoping Linda was okay...

After the 3 had left Michael told Linda he was going to ring the doctor.

"No, Michael I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy and I'm tired. I'll be fine in the morning" She said putting her hand on his arm to stop him getting out his mobile.

"But Linda.." He started.

"No Michael, I told you I'm fine" She said getting up to see Lexi.

Michael wasn't convinced. He new how Linda was and that she would lie because she thought she would be a pain.

"Fine, I'll go and make us some tea. What do you want?"

"Surprise us!" She said play with Lexi.

"Tea's ready" He called 20 minutes later. It was spaghetti.

"Thanks" She smiled as he brought it in and they sat on the sofa to eat it. When they were both done Michael took out the plates and washed up while Linda went and put Lexi to bed. When she came back down he was sat on the sofa watching a film. She went and sat next to him and he put his arm around her. By the end of the film she was led with her head in his lap. He wanted to get up but didn't want to wake her, so he just led there and soon he was asleep as well.

It was 6 in the morning and Lexi had started to cry.

"That's odd" Thought Michael, normally it was Linda who first heard Lexi and got up, but this time she was still asleep.

Michael it up and put a pillow under her head and went upstairs to get Lexi.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" Michael said comforting her "I'll go make you a bottle, yeah?" He said walking down the stairs.

"Go sit with mummy while I make it for you" He said tapping Linda on the shoulder... Nothing! He tapped her again and she still didn't move. "Linda?" He said shaking her.

He rang an ambulance and rang his mum to pick up Lexi.

"Whats wrong?" His mum asked rushing round as she only lived down the road.

"I don't no" Michael said who was now in full panic "She's breathing but she just wont wake up!"

Finally, for what seemed like forever for Michael, the ambulance men arrived.

There were 3 of them and they were all talking really fast as they put Linda on a stretcher. He heard a few words like Coma, Lungs and lack of oxygen, but he didn't do very well in his science GCSE's so didn't no what was going on, but even he could work out it was bad.

"Sir? Are you coming with us?" Asked one man as they carried Linda into the ambulance.

"Yes" Michael said without hesitating and jumped in.

"Come on Linda" He said holding her hand with tear in his eyes. "Just open your eyes and tell me your fine." But there was no response.

"Were sorry sir, because of the fire Linda was in it had damaged her lungs and has caused a lack of oxygen to the brain and put her in a coma." Said a friendly looking male doctor.

"Will, she ever wake up?" Michael asked standing up.

"Were not sure yet but we'll inform you as soon as we no. You can go and see her now if you like." He smiled and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

"Were sorry sir, because of the fire Linda was in it had damaged her lungs and has caused a lack of oxygen to the brain and put her in a coma." Said a friendly looking male doctor.

"Will, she ever wake up?" Michael asked standing up.

"Were not sure yet but we'll inform you as soon as we no. You can go and see her now if you like." He smiled and walked away...

"Linda, I'm going to have to go now and get Lexi and go to school but I'll be back straight after okay?" Michael said, but there was still no reply from the sleeping Linda. He got up kissed her and walked out.

"Sir? Is there any news on Miss Radleigh?" Called Phenix.

"No, not yet" Michael replied.

"Well, tell us when there is." Said Scout running up to them and linking arms with Penix. "Were missing her!"

"So are you to going out now?" Michael asked the pair.

"Yeah" Phenix said blushing.

"Aww, young love" Said Michael grinning, but then he thought about him and Linda and the smiled wiped off his face. "Excuse me" He said walking off to the staff room.

"Hows Linda?" Asked Chalky

"Same as last time." Michael sighed, he wished people would stop asking him.

"Well were all praying for her, aren't we guys?" Said Martha their new RE teacher who joined a few weeks ago.

"If you say so!" Said Grantley who doesnt belive in 'all that rubbish.'

Michael was sat doing some paperwork when Tom came in.

"Janice said you've got a call on the other end. She thinks it's the hospital."  
"Okay, Thanks" Said Michael picking it up straight away.

Tom waited hoping it was good news but from the look on Michaels face, he could tell it wasn't.

"Tom, would you be able to look after Lexi please." Said Michael worringly "It's the hospital and they said Linda's taken a turn for the worst and I don't want to take Lexi incase.."  
"No worries mate, you go ahead." Tom said "Ring me if there's any news okay?" Tom said puting a hand on Michale's shoulder as he walked passed.

"Is she okay? Whats happening?" Michael said running to the room where Linda was.

"Sir, you can't go in there." A doctor said grabbing Michael who was about to go in with Linda.

"Why not? Is she still alive?" Michael asked shacking with nerves.

"Yes, the heart moniter went off but we've pumped up her lungs and fingers crossed she should wake up soon."  
"Thank god" Said Michael colapsing in the chair with relief.

The nurse inside with Linda nodded at the doctor and he told Michael he could go see Linda now.

He walked in the room and saw Linda led there, so lifeless and beautiful. His heart broke into a million pecies. He went and sat on the chair next to her and held her hand.

"It's going to be okay!" He said softly in her ear.

A few hours pasted and Michael had fallen asleep with his head resting on Linda's stomach. It was very quiet you could only hear Michael lightly breathing and a little girl down the corridor singing.

Thats when it happened. Linda woke up from her coma and looked around. She was a bit confused but soon it all came flooding back. The fire, the men and her collapsing on the floor. She shuddered. The she looked down and saw Michael led there peacfully still gripping her hand.

She picked it up and kissed it lightly, then Michael awoke and saw Linda's sparkaling blue eyes lokking straight at him.

"Linda!" He said sitting up and hugging her.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Sorry" Michael said letting go slightly "I swear, I'm never letting you go again" He smiled.

"Tought your gonna have to because your hurting me" She said laughing, unwrapping his arms and kissing him.


	26. Chapter 26

Thats when it happened. Linda woke up from her coma and looked around. She was a bit confused but soon it all came flooding back. The fire, the men and her collapsing on the floor. She shuddered. The she looked down and saw Michael led there peacfully still gripping her hand.

She picked it up and kissed it lightly, then Michael awoke and saw Linda's sparkaling blue eyes lokking straight at him.

"Linda!" He said sitting up and hugging her...

It was a week later and Linda was now back at home with Lexi and making a full recovery and would be back to work on the next Monday. Lexi was sat on the sofa looking at her little puppet book while Linda was marking some books she insisted Michael brought home for her to give her something to do.

"Wow! Im so bored! she thought, she had done everything from cleaning the whole house, shopping and playing with Lexi. "That's it, im going back to school"

She went and got herself and Lexi dressed and brushed her hair. "There!" She thought, "It will have to do."

She jumped in the car and drove to the school, she was a little shaky as it was the first time she had driven since the fire, but she was fine and got there safely. Everyone was in there lessons apart from a few year 11's and 2 teachers who had a free period. She new Michael had a meeting so new she couldn't see him yet. As she got out the car and got Lexi out she started to walk up to the doors when all the memories of the fire hit her. Stood out side the door she started to cry, she couldn't face going in but didn't want anyone to see her crying so sat on the step with Lexi who was trying to escape and try to craw. A few minutes later Christine walked passed the school front doors.

"You coming in?" She laughed.

"Uh, yeah, in a min" Replied Linda.

"Must be hard being back. Want me to show you the new English department, it looks a lot better since they've redone it. You wont even remember it."

Linda smiled at Christine and stood up. Christine linked arms with her and they walked in together.

Once Linda had gotten settled in and took Lexi to the creche she went to the staff room.

"Linda!" Said Chalky who had missed his little friend. "I didn't know you were back today."

"Yeah, well im not meant to be but I was going made, there's only so many times you can watch loose woman" and they both had a laugh and a catch up.

"Nice to see Linda back" Said Christine to Michael.

"What? Linda's not due back until next week." He said puzzled.

"Oh! Well she's in the staff room now if you want to speak to her."

"Okay, Thank's" He said going off to find Linda.

"What are you doing back?" He asked worrying about her.

"I was going crazy stuck on my own all day." She replied.

"Well what about Lexi."

"What about her? She can barely say 2 words so she's not the best person to have a convocation with is she" Linda laughed.

"Fair play!" Michael said "Well seeming as your well enough to come to work, why don't we go out tonight and finish off where we left off from last time."

"Yeah okay." Linda smiled.

"Good, well have to take Lexi as well though because my mums out line dancing tonight. Haha! Don't even ask."

"Don't worry I don't think I want to know." Linda laughed.

"your carriage awaits you Cinderella." Michael said kissing Linda as she walked up the path and jumped into there car. "You look nice"

She laughed "Thanks, but Some carriage."

"Don't be difficult it's not a bad car" he winked and Lexi let out a little squeal as if she agreed.

After a nice meal and 3 complements on how cute Lexi was they finally left.

"That was nice wasn't it, we should do that more often" Said Michael

"Yeah, that would be nice" She went and put Lexi to bed.

"I meant what I said before we left." Michael said walking in the front room where Linda was sat.

"What about the car?" She said a bit confused.

"No" He laughed "About you looking nice."

"Oh thanks" She laughed "What you after?"

"Nothing" he laughed, went and sat down and kissed her.

After a few minutes Michael couldn't wait any more and he took Linda up to there bed room for some fun!


	27. Chapter 27

"I meant what I said before we left." Michael said walking in the front room where Linda was sat.

"What about the car?" She said a bit confused.

"No" He laughed "About you looking nice."

"Oh thanks" She laughed "What you after?"

"Nothing" he laughed, went and sat down and kissed her.

After a few minutes Michael couldn't wait any more and he took Linda up to there bed room for some fun!

"Good morning beautiful!" Michael smiled as Linda woke up. Michael was sat on the end of the bed feeding Lexi.

"Morning" She smiled back. "What time did you get up?"

"6-ish"

"What were you doing up that early?"

"I had a few emails to sort through and Martha said in her last school they all went on a mini holiday/school camp sort of thing and I was just pricing up some places."

"Wow, sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, I was thinking for some of the older ones, once they have finished there GCSE's and for some of our more challenging students."

"Well as long as I can come, I've not been on holiday in ages!"

"Well as long as you behave because I know what your like on holiday!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" She threw a pillow at him. "That was a long time ago. How was I meant to know the pool manager had security cameras!"

"Haha! Well there's this nice little place about an hours drive away so I thought I'd find out who's interested and print out some letters" He said getting up and passing Lexi to Linda while he got dressed.

"Hey Linda" Martha smiled.

"Hi Martha! How are you?"

"Im good, did Michael tell you about the mini holiday idea?"

"Yeah, its a good idea, he said he's going to see who's interested."

"Good! It was a real hit at my old school." She smiled at Linda. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah I'm fine!" She smiled back "I better go and see Lexi"

"Okay, see you later" Said Martha.

"Hey!" Michael beamed at Linda "Looks like a lot of people are really keen about the holiday"

"That's good!" She smiled.

"You okay?" Michael asked worried that Linda might get ill again.

"Im fine, why?" Asked Linda wondering why he was the second person to ask if she was okay.

"I don't know, you just look a bit different."

"Oh! Well, No im fine."

"Good" He smiled "Im popping round my mums tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Hey you two" Michael's mum smiled "How's my beautiful granddaughter!" She said waking her up.

"Mum! What have I told you about waking her, it takes us ages to get her off to sleep"

"Shut up Michael" She laughed "She wanted to see her nanny didn't you princess!"

Linda laughed, she new that Michael always did what his mum said, even now he's in his 30's.

"Linda, are you okay? Your very quiet today?"

"Yes. Im fine" Replied now annoyed with everyone who asked her.

"Okay, I can have Lexi tonight if you want a bit of a rest. You look shattered."

"No! I just said I'm fine!" Linda said getting up and sitting in the car.

A few minutes later Michael said bye to his mum and went out to the car with Lexi to find out whats wrong.

"Whats up with you today, ever since this morning you've been so moody!" Michael said strapping Lexi in. Linda didn't say anything to they were silent all the way home about from Lexi who was talking baby in the back of the car.


	28. Chapter 28

"Whats up with you today, ever since this morning you've been so moody!" Michael said strapping Lexi in. Linda didn't say anything to they were silent all the way home about from Lexi who was talking baby in the back of the car...

"morning" michael smiled as linda came down the stairs. "wow you look

rough"

"thanks." she had a massive hangover from the night before, as soon as

she got home she got out a bottle of wine and drank nearly all of it.

"look, I'm sorry I stormed off when we were at your mums."

"it's okay" he said kissing her head.

"aww aren't I lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"yeah well your getting punished for it now aren't you." he laughed.

She shook her head at him but she was smiling.

A few weeks passed and everything was going smoothly for them. Lexi

had said her first word which was 'daddy' much to linda's annoyance

and michael had booked the school camp for 6 months time.

"right everyone who is coming on this trip needs to return there

premision slip and £40 deposit." michael said as tom handed out the

letters. Everyone was very exited about the camp as there was a beach

and lots of activities to do. Plus it meant a week of school with

their mates.

"god help us! I can't think of anything worse that having to spend a

week with this lot." grandly mumbled to linda.

"lighten up! You get a whole week away from this place."

"linda I don't think you understand the whole reason I don't like this

place, it because of the kids, if they were away all the time I'd love

coming to work."

She chucked to herself "what a moaner" she thought but new it was best

not to say out loud.

"right everyone go back off to tutor and don't forget yoyr letters."

michael called.

"miss?" scout called

"yes scout?"

"what teachers are coming with us?"

"well there's me, Mr Byrnes, Mr budgin, Mr clarkson, mrs brown (re

teacher) and mrs rogers (the new science teacher)"

"oh. Well at least your going."

"why, what's wrong with the rest of them?" linda said smirking

"nothing, I just don't like them as much as you" scout blushed

relising she had said that in front of everyone but no one laughed as

they all agreed.

"aww well thank you."

*the bell rang*

"right off ou go to your first lesson" linda called.

"we are" said em. "we have English first" she giggled

"oh yeah! Oh god I swear i'm going crazy"

They started the lesson on the play much ado about nothing and

everyone was getting into it.

"can anyone tell me why benidick and beatrice keep insaulting each

other?" linda asked "denzil?"

"umm. I don't know" he sighed "it's like it's in anouther language"

"fine, well everyone get into pairs an see if you can translate it to

modern English." linda said sitting down as she didn't feel well.

A few minutes had past and everyone was working hard exept for denzil

and zac who didn't really no what they were doing.

"coming out tonight?" dezil asked

"well I've got loads of homework.." zac started.

"come on it sill be a laugh my cousins got a party at her house"

"what the hell, I'll be more like madi, why not" he smiled.

"nice one mate" and he high fived zac.

"boys! Stop talking and get on wi.." linda stopped mid sentance.

"you okay miss?"

Linda nodded and stood up to walk to the board but collapsed in pain

on the floor.

"miss?" a kid at the front called.

"someone go get a teacher" yelled scout running up to linda.


	29. Chapter 29

"nice one mate" and he high fived zac.

"boys! Stop talking and get on wi.." linda stopped mid sentance.

"you okay miss?"

Linda nodded and stood up to walk to the board but collapsed in pain

on the floor.

"miss?" a kid at the front called.

"someone go get a teacher" yelled scout running up to linda...

"sir come quick" denzil called to tom who was walking passed.

"why? What's wrong?"

"it's miss radighly. I don't know what's wrong she just crying on the

floor"

They both ran back to her classroom and saw her on the floor next to

her desk and the White board.

"right, everyone out now!" he yelled "scout and danzil go get mr..."

then his voice tailed off as he saw a puddle of blood next to her. "oh

god! Uh! Mr byrnes and tell him to call an amblance!"

They ran out the room in search of their head!

"oi! No running in the corridoor. Why aren't you two in lessons?" it

was michael.

"sir!" denzil called.

"it's miss raidghly." said scout. With them 3 words they had his full

attention. "what's wrong?" he panicked

"she's on the floor in pain. Mr clarkson said to call an amblance."

"right thanks!" he said running off to see linda thinking she had just

collapesed/fainted again, but she hadn't, this was a lot worse.

"linda?" michael said running into her classroom "oh god" he ran up to

her and hugged her.

"michael" she sobbed "it hurts so much"

"I know love" he said then looked at tom "do you know what's wrong

with her?"

"not a clue. Have you called an amblance?"

"yeah there on there way. Shh don't cry, your going to be fine." he

said more confident than he felt. After what felt like forever the

amblance had finally arived. The checked her over and rushed her off

to the hospital with michael.

"is he going to be okay? What's wrong with her?" michael kept asking

but he was getting no answers.

"sir if you could just keep quiet please."

They were in the hosptial for ages as the doctors and nurses all came

in and out but the whole time michael stayed with linda.

"good news" the main doctor said walking in "your baby is fine."

Michael and linda's jaws dropped.

"what?" linda said "no I'm not pregnant"

"oh didn't you know? Your pregnant but your baby is safe and luckily

you didn't loose to much blood so it shouldn't affect you or your

pregnancy." she said walking out.

Linda and michael looked at each other and beamed.

"aww looks like our little familys about to get even bigger" michael

said hugging linda and resting a pretective hand on linda's belly as

she snuggled in.


	30. Chapter 30

"Your pregnant but your baby is safe and luckily"

"Aww looks like our little familys about to get even bigger" Michael

said hugging linda and resting a protective hand on Linda's belly as

she snuggled in...

"Thanks for picking Lexi up mum" Michael said when he went to pick

her up the next day.

"No problem" she beamed "I can't belive I'm going to be a gran again

so soon, I can feel it, it's going to be a little boy" she said

placing a hand on Linda's belly. Linda laughed and Michael shook his head.

"take care of her michael she needs to be spoiled"

"well I'll be looking foward to that then" Linda laughed as they

walked to the car.

"Come on then trouble off to bed" michael said picking Lexi up. She

wiggled as she tried to excape from michael to carry on playing with

Linda.

"Mama" she cried.

"did you hear that?" Linda asked

Michael nodded. "aww mummys little girl getting so grown up." Linda said beeming taking Lexi and gave her a little kiss while Michael went to make her a

bottle.

"mama. Dada." Lexi kept repeating loving all the attention and waving

her arms as they all cuddled up together on the sofa.

Finally Lexi fell asleep so linda took her off to bed and went back

down stairs to sit with Michael. He kissed her head and place and comferting hand on her tummy.

"I can't wait" he said "the four of us will be the perfect family."

Linda smiled. This is all she ever wanted. Her, michael and a little

family of there own.

...7 months later... Linda is 8 months pregnant and there is about to

go on school camp.

"Got everything packed?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I hope so!" said Linda worring that one of them would forget something "where's your tooth brush?"

"Here" Michael said passing it to her.

"Right! Were all ready to go!"

"Good, I was starting to wonder if we ever would leave" Michael laughed kissing her. "Come on Lexi" Michael smiled as she attempter to craw to the door. They jumped into the car and drove to the school.

"Right everyone get into your tutor groups and stand quietly whole we

mark you in and make sure we have everyone." Michael called from the

front of the crowd. Everyone got in there tutor groups but were

anything but quiet as they were all very exited.

After a good 40 minutes they had finally got organised and were all

charging onto the coach.


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Gran again

so soon, I can feel it, it's going to be a little boy" she said

placing a hand on Linda's belly. Linda laughed and Michael shook his head.

"take care of her Michael she needs to be spoiled"

"well I'll be looking forward to that then" Linda laughed as they

walked to the car...

"you exited?" Michael asked Linda who was sat at the front with Lexi.

"yeah, it's going to be good. Let's just hope I don't end up having

the baby here like last time we went on a school trip."

Michael laughed "I'm sure you'll be fine. Kyle will you sit down please"

It wasn't a long drive but people began to get fidgety after half an

hour.

"how long till were there?" Tariq shouted out

"I'm bored" said Lauren

"we need a toilet break" coursed Shona and Rhona.

"were nearly there, about 15minuets to go, can't you hang on?" tom

said trying to quiet them down.

"actually I think we will have to stop for the toilet. I'm bursting"

Linda said "and Lexi needs changing"

So they pulled into a service station and stopped for lunch.

"I can't believe your pregnant again" Jess (the science teacher) said to Linda.

" I have been for the past 8 months now."

Christine laughed.

"I know but I mean just think there will be four of you. I can't

believe my boys are all grown up now. It only seems like a few days ago

they were running around the house making a mess." Jess gushed.

"are you sure it wasn't only a few days ago? I mean boys are very

messy even as adults." Christine

They all laughed "well yeah! Now you mention it."

At the other end of the row of picnic tables all the male teachers

were talking about Linda and her little family as well.

"aww, it's nice that Lexi has come on the trip as well isn't it." tom

said. "I remember when our chlo had her baby. I was the happiest man

alive."

"yeah" Michael said "we wouldn't of left her back home. Linda would of

refused to come." Michael said

"might of been for the best" Grantly mumbled taking a sip from his

bottle which contained whisky.

"and what's that suppose to mean?"

"well, what if she gives birth while she's here again. I wouldn't be

able to deal with hearing that racket again."

Michael shook his head at Grantly "no she's still got two months to

go, she will be fine. Lexi get away from the pond" Michael said

getting up and running over to lexi who was crawling towards he pond.

"kids! Who'd have them? Ah" Grantly said.


	32. Chapter 32

"well, what if she gives birth while she's here again. I wouldn't be

able to deal with hearing that racket again."

Michael shook his head at Grantly "no she's still got two months to

go, she will be fine. Lexi get away from the pond" Michael said

getting up and running over to Lexi who was crawling towards he pond.

"kids! Who'd have them? Ah" Grantly said.

About 15 minuets later they were finally there.

"right everyone get back into your tutor groups and get into groups of

4. These people will be the people your sharing a room with so choose

carefully and no, boys and girls aren't aloud to be together."

There were a few sighs from the kids

"that's not fair. You and miss Radleigh will be sharing a room" Kyle

called out and some of his mate laughed.

"yes but that's different" Michael said.

"right when your done go see your tutor who will take you to your

cabin for the week.

Linda and Lexi showed her tutor what rooms they would be staying in.

"aww miss. She is so cute" scout was saying "she's got your eyes"

Linda smiled, as proud as punch.

"mummy" Lexi said the started pointing to the lake down the path.

"no were not going there today Lexi. It's to cold" she glared at her

mum in disapproval.

"and she's got Mr Byrnes glare" scout laughed

"be carful or I might just tell him that" Linda laughed.

"Michael!" Linda said walking into there cabin. "we've only been here

10 minutes and you've already turned this place into a bomb site, what

happened?"

"I'm unpacking our things" Michael said looking pleased with himself

"sit down. I'll do it in a minute." Linda laughed kissing him as she

walked past. "what have you got planned for them then?"

"well today were just going to unpack, laze around by the pool and

settle in. Then tomorrow there getting split into four groups and

going off to do an activity, having lunch then doing another one. Then

on Wednesday they do the other two activities in the same style,

Thursday they can just relax and I've got a little surprise planned for

you and on Friday we pack and go home."

"exiting. What's the surprise?"

"well I can't tell you can I or it won't be a surprise." he laughed

kissing Linda and feeling his unborn child "hopefully this one won't

come along early and ruin it" he laughed picking up Lexi "because you

caused a lot of trouble, you did, didn't you?" Michael said to Lexi

playing with her little blond hair that looked just like Linda's.

Linda started to unpack all of there clothes into neat piles when

there was a knock at the door. Michael went to open it

"hey, are you three coming out to the pool now?" tom asked

"yeah in a min, were still unpacking and Lexi's making it ten times

harder" Michael laughed.

"well I'll take her down if you want me and Christine are going down

to check on the kids."

"yeah okay then" Michael said "come on Lexi" Michael said and passed

tom her swimming things. "well be down in a min" he smiled and shut

the door behind them.

"now I've got you all to myself" Michael said kissing Linda and

wrapping his arms around her as she looked into the wardrobe which

wasn't big enough for all there things.

"Michael" Linda laughed turning to face him "I'm busy"

"yeah? Well it can wait, we've got more important things to do" he

said taking Linda to their bed and laying her down being carful of her

bump. He started to kiss her up and down her jaw.

"no Michael! I mean it I can't do it." Linda said pushing him off and

curling up into a ball.

"why not" he said wrapping his arms around he.

"look at me" she said with tear in her eyes.

"yeah?" Michael said "what am I meant to be looking at?"

"me" Linda sighed "I'm fat and ugly."

"no your not" he said kissing her "all I see is a pregnant woman who

is beautiful and has the cutest smile and sparklyest blue eyes ever."

Linda look at him doubtfully.

"really? You mean that?

"every word! Now let's just leave the rest for now and head down to

the pool."


	33. Chapter 33

"look at me" she said with tear in her eyes.

"yeah?" Michael said "what am I meant to be looking at?"

"me" Linda sighed "I'm fat and ugly."

"no your not" he said kissing her "all I see is a pregnant woman who

is beautiful and has the cutest smile and sparklyest blue eyes ever."

Linda look at him doubtfully.

"really? You mean that?

"every word! Now let's just leave the rest for now and head down to

the pool..."

"hey, has Lexi been behaving?" Michael asked

"yeah, she's been great, keeping tom on his toes" Christine laughed.

Linda sat down on a deck chair next to Christine and Michael got in the

water next with Lexi, tom and some of the other older kids.

"what's Michael got planned for us, for the next week?" chalky asked

as he sat down next to them in his little Speedo's.

"oh umm.." Linda said trying not to laugh at him "a few activities or

something, and just relaxing really, it's more of a chill out holiday

than a learning one."

"great" chalky said "umm.. Could you rub some suntan lotion on my back

please, I can't quiet reach."

"it's not that sunny chalky" Christine laughed

"I know but I burn easily" he said

"Christine will have to do it, the smell of it makes me feel sick"

Linda lied passing her the bottle.

"great, thanks Linda" Christine said rubbing it in his back.

"mummy look at me" Lexi called from a little blow up boat Michael had

just bought for her.

"wow, that looks fun! Can I have ago?"

"no" Lexi laughed "your to big."

"I don't know" Michael laughed if she wasn't pregnant, I'm sure she

could get in"

"Oi" Linda laughed "I'm not that small" she said walking over and

splashing him.

"right can you go tell everyone in your tutor that we will be having

tea at 5.30 so they have to be at the main hall for 5.25" Michael

called to the tutors as they left the swimming pool.

"Lexi, will you leave tom alone please, he doesn't want to following

him like a little sheep."

"it's okay" tom called "she's my new little friend" he laughed as she

climbed on to his leg and sat on his foot so he couldn't walk properly.

"is it okay if I take her to the park down the road?"

"uh, yeah. If your sure" Linda said "but don't let her bully you or

anything"

"so won't" tom laughed

"so, it's just the two of us for an hour or so." Linda said

"yeah, shall we go and get unpacked" Michael said

"we could or I could make it up to you for earlier" she winked

"now that sounds like a good idea" Michael said taking her hand as

they walked to there little room.

"what's the time?" Michael asked. Linda looked at her phone "5.15"

"oh, quick we'd better get dressed" he said taking her arms, pulling

her up and kissing her.

"All your cloths are still in the suitcase" Linda said slipping into a

little blue floaty dress.

"I'll just have to wear this then" he said picking up the white shirt

off the floor.

At half past they had finally managed to get dress and down to the hall.

"sorry we had to go on without you" tom said "the cooks were moaning

about the food getting cold."

"it's ok" Michael said "we got a bit delayed" Grantly raised his

eyebrows.

"how's Lexi been?" Linda asked changing the subject.

"she's been great" he smiled "reminds me of chlo's little one"

Lexi was sat there trying to feed her self but dropping beans all down

her top and around her mouth. Linda laughed "come here mucky pup" she

said picking her up, wiping her mouth and feeding her.


	34. Chapter 34

"morning" Michael smiled.

"hi" she said kissing him as he passed her a cup of tea.

"ready for today's activities?"

"yeah, what are they, you never told me."

"nothing big, just an assault course, zip wire, tree climbing and a

sports day thing. I think it will be best if the teachers get into

pairs and stick with the same group of kids and take them around the

activities and supervise them."

"yeah, bagsie I'm with Christine" she laughed

"so you don't want to go with me then?" he laughed "thanks for that."

he looked at her with little sad puppy dog eyes.

"aww poor daddy, hey lexi" said Linda as lexi started to wiggle about

on the bed.

After they all had breakfast they all met at the front off the hall

again. Michael told them the plan and they all set of in there little

groups.

"I'm going on the zip wire first" yelled Shona.

"no your not, I am" called rhona.

"you can go together" Linda called "there's two next to each other."

"guessing your not going to have a go" laughed Christine.

"no I'll pass" Linda smiled

"you having a go?"

"might as well" Christine said running off with the kids.

Linda sat down on a bench and watched them all zipping down the zip

wire.

Christine waved as se sat at the top of the Wooden tower getting kited

up ready to go down the zip wire.

"boo!" Michael said walking up behind Linda

"hey, what happened to your group?"

"I didn't have one, there were to many teachers so I said we could join

on to other groups" he smiled sitting next to her.

"and you thought you'll come and join with us did you?" Linda said

laughing

"yeah, unless you don't want me to."

"well I'll have to check with Christine but I'm sure it will be fine"

she laughed snuggling up to him as it was windy.

Christine zipped down the zip wire.

"hey Michael" she said walking over to Linda and Michael.

"hi" he smiled, his arm still around Linda "I'm joining your group"

"okay, cool" she grinned

"miss" Emily called "Zac's at the top and won't come down"

"why not?" Christine asked

"I dunno, I think he's scared" she sniggered

"I'll go get him down" Linda said walking other to the big 50 foot tower

"Zac!" she called just close your eyes and let the man strap you in

then you can come down."

Zac shook his head "I can't, the rope will Brake and I'll fall"

"it won't Zac, your the skinest here. Anyway it's that or you have to

climb back down the ladder with no rope."

He hesitated at the top "fine" he mumbled, closing his eyes, legs

dangling over the edge. The man tied him up and gave him a gentle

push so he went whizzing down the zipwire. At the bottom he was as pale

as snow and shaking.

"come on" Linda laughed untieing the ropes "why don't you sit out

while everyone had there second go."

He nodded stiffly moving his legs towards the bench where Michael and

Christine were sat.

While all that was happening Michael and Christine were having a

little chat.

"so I hear you and tom are together" Michael said

Christine nodded smiling.

"well congratulations" he smiled back

"oh! By the way tom said if I you like you can drop lexi round to our

room and he'll take her swimming again"

Michael nodded "getting some practice ah" he winked

"oh no, I can't have kids" Christine said

"oh I'm sorry"

"it's ok, I suppose he just misses having kids in his house now josh

and the rest has moved out."

"well yeah, I'll bring her round when we all get back from the over

activity."


	35. Chapter 35

Not updated in ages, might end this fic soon!  
Please leave comments on how you would like it to end..

Michael had dropped Lexi over at Tom and Christine's while Linda was getting ready as Michael was taking her out tonight, She choose to wear a tight Purple dress that cut off just before her knee's and showed of her baby bump that was getting bigger and bigger everyday.

Half an hour later Michael had returned. "Are you ready?" He smiled.

Linda emerged from the bathroom and nodded.

"Wow!" He beamed "You look stunning" He walked up to her and kissed her putting a protective hand on her bump. Linda kissed him back, grabbed her bag and they left.

"Are we there yet?" Linda asked, they had been walking for ages and had no idea where they were going.

"Nearly there" Michael smiled.

"Were not going on the sand are we, I hate getting it in between my toes" Linda moaned when Michael led her on to a nice little beach with a stunning view of the sunset.

"Yeah, come on" He grinned

They walked halfway across the beach until they came across a wetter part of the beach where you could make great sand castles and write in the sand.

"Oh my God" Linda said looking at the sand then at Michael "Is this you?" She asked shocked. In the sand someone had written 'Will you marry me?'

He nodded and dropped on to one knee. "Linda Radleigh, Will you marry me?"

"Yes" She squealed.

Michael stood up and places a ring on her finger.

"I love it" She beamed.

"Good, what about me though?"

She laugh, "and I love you even more"


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for neglecting this fic, I've just been a bit busy with my others but here's an update!**  
Linda and Michael were in a cute embrace when Linda felt a twinge in her stomach. "Are you okay?" Michael asked her as she put a protective hand in her bump. Linda nodded through gritted teeth. "Come on, let's get back with the others. We've been gone a while." Linda nodded again as she stood up. She had only managed to take a step when she fell to the floor and let out an ear piercing scream.  
"Call an ambulance!" She yelled. Michael nodded and got out his new IPhone; dialing 999.  
"My girlfriend, no well now my fiance, is in labor." Michael had a conversation with the person on the other end of the phone. Linda was getting frustrated that she didn't know what was happening. As soon as he put the phone down she questioned him on what's happening. "It's going to be OK, they're on their way right now. Just remember to keep breathing."  
Linda let out a little laugh "As if I'll forget to breath!"

A few minutes later an ambulance rolled up next to them. 2 men jumped out to help assist her and their unborn baby. There was nothing Michael could really do, except hold her hand and keep telling her everything would be OK. The men looked like they new what they were doing so Michael felt at ease a little.  
"Well done Linda, you're doing great. One last push!" He heard before the beach was surrounded by a babies wails and a satisfying sign from Linda. Michael kissed the top of her head. "Congratulations!" One of the men said handing Linda he daughter. "It's a little boy."  
"He's perfect" Linda beamed holding him tight in her arms. "Look at his little eyes, they look just like yours." She smiled looking up towards Michael. He had the biggest smile ever.  
"Looks like my mum was right" He laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Linda asked forgetting the conversation they had when they first told her then news.  
"She said you were going to have a little boy."  
"Oh yeah" She laughed.  
"We better get you in the ambulance" Said one of the other men. "Just to get you out the cold and to check you both other." He helped Linda into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the van.  
"I better text Tom and Christine to let them know what's happened and to see if they can have Lexi for the rest of the night and if you're up for it, they can bring her in to visit tomorrow."  
Linda nodded "Yeah, She'll be so exited, they wont be able to get her to sleep Linda laughed."  
"I know" Michael said. "She's bad enough when she's not exited. It's going to take a lot of stories before she dozes off." He laughed.  
"I can't believe he's finally here." Linda said. "What should we name him?"  
"Hmm, how about Alfie?" He suggested  
"Yeah I like that." She smiled " Alfie Byrne" She said placing a kiss on the end of his button like nose.

At the hospital Linda and Alfie were check over and were both OK. They both just had to stay in over night to keep an eye on them both.


End file.
